The Rebirth of the Daimakaicho
by deathgeonous
Summary: Hild was drowned at Jusenkyo, and had many regrets about her life, mostly concerning her daughters. She gets a second chance through a mortal named Ranma Saotome at not only Motherhood, but also vengeance upon the mastermind behind her fall. The Meger's R
1. THINGS ARE JUST GOING TO HELL AROUND HER

AN: This is a rewrite of The Merger, as I have decided to kill all my fics as they are now to rewrite all of them. I explained it very well on my author's profile page, so I'm putting that message up here, so that you don't have to go looking for it right now

Start quote made by me

Hi Deathgeonous here with a rather important announcement. After looking at all my fics and going over them with a fine tooth comb, I feel that I could have done so much better.

I've always felt that the thing that limited me the most as a writer was not ideas or technique or even the number of fics I worked on, but my execution of my ideas.

After finally deciding that Ranma Dark Moon just had to be rewritten, I looked at my other fics and just felt awful, for most of them I did not execute as I should have. For some examples, I skipped a whole chapter on The Eternal Sun because I could not write it right, and in The Merger the therapy scene was not at all what I had originally intended to have it be. And there are other things in all my stories that now just make me want to cringe that I did.

So I am going to be taking a long hard look at all my fics and deciding on how to improve them, and then rewrite them to do so. When I re-put them up I will be doing so a few at a time and then focusing on the few that are up before putting up any others.

I am sorry to my readers that enjoyed my stories that I'm doing this to you, and if I lose you as a reader because of this, I will be saddened, but for me to actually continue to grow as an writer and for me to keep writing, and for me to stay sane while writing, this has to be done.

Some stories will not change much if at all beyond the spelling and grammar mistakes corrected and the addition of a few new scenes. Others will change so much that they will not be recognizable as the same story beyond the original idea for the plot. Most will fall somewhere in-between those two extremes however.

And I shall not be just rewriting my old fics, but also I will occasionally release new ones as well. But from now on the most in unfinished stories I will be currently working on is three.

Hopefully those who enjoyed my stories will stick with me and read the new versions when I have them ready, and hopefully you will enjoy the new versions better then the old.

Again I'm sorry to do this to those of you who were enjoying my fics, but I feel this must be done for me to grow as a writer and get better. This will be a long progress and I appreciate any reader I have that sticks with me through it.

End quote made by me

As The Merger was the first fic I wrote in the Ranma category, as well as one of my favorite plot ideas, I felt it deserved to be the first one rewritten. I will have two other Rewrites coming up soon, one being a rewrite of Ranma Dark Moon called Dark Moon Rising, and the other I'm not sure on, it will either be a rewrite of Hells One True Love, What Was Once Forgotten, or a fic in a series of fics called Absolute Power Leads to Absolute Loneliness, a fic series that I have not put up here yet, but was getting good feed back from on the Temple of Ranma Senshi Seifuku. Regardless, Dark Moon Rising will be my next thing I will put up after I've completely rewritten The Merger and then get some continuation on it.

I am truly sorry to do this to my readers, but I feel I must for me to grow as a writer.

Summery: Hild was drowned at Jusenkyo, and had many regrets about her life, mostly concerning her daughters. She gets a second chance through a mortal named Ranma Saotome at not only Motherhood, but also vengeance upon the mastermind behind her fall. A tale of love, vengeance, and why you should never piss off a Mother.

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Ranma One Half or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of its respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is Ah, My Goddess or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of its respective copyright owners. I do not own any of the intellectual properties that are other fictional persons, places or things. Those belong to each of their own copyright owners. I do not own any real person, place or thing. Those belong to either themselves, in the case of a person, or their real life current true owners in case of a place or object. What I do own is any and every original person, place or thing, used in here as well as the story its self. Those very few things are mine. And that's all that ever will be mine.

THE REBIRTH OF THE DAIMAKAICHO

CHAPTER ONE

THINGS ARE JUST GOING TO HELL AROUND HERE

Niflheim: over fifteen thousand years ago

Hild lay back on her bed while basking in the afterglow of having just given birth, while her first born child, her daughter, was laying in her arms. "Urd." She cooed the name softly. "My baby." She sighed happily. "Some day you'll be a strong and powerful Demoness serving under me until I retire and then you'll be taking over this place. But for now, I don't think I could ever be happier than this." Hild said looking at her daughter Urd with an expression rarely if ever seen on her face, that of utter compassion and pure love.

Niflheim: over twelve thousand years ago

"Damn that Kami-Sama" Hild shrieked as she throw the next nearest thing to throw, a vase in this case. "How dare he!?! Three thousand years with her! Just three thousand! And then, just when she hits the age that she can be taught, he comes and convinces her to be a Goddess! A fucking Goddess! He hardly ever even visits her, and now he just comes down here and sweet talks her away from me! ARGGGHHH!!!!!!" Hild growls, then she was blasting a hole in her chamber's wall with a bolt of lightning, one that traveled all the way through the castle until it left out the outer wall and then it traveled across the breath of Niflheim for quite some distance.

Finally spent, at least emotionally that is, she traveled across her destroyed chambers to her ruined bed and then plopped down upon it while wailing loudly. As Hild cried herself to sleep, she muttered "I'll get her back. Somehow, someday, she'll be my little girl again." And with that proclamation, Hild then fell into a fitful sleep.

Niflheim: over nine thousand years ago

Hild lay in her bed with her second born child. Another little Demoness named Marller. "Marller." Hild whispered in a slightly sad and soft voice. "Nobody's going to take you away from me. No one will ever separate us. I took care that your father will never even know he was the one to sire you, and I will let nothing and nobody take you away from me. And then, when you're older, you can help me get your older sister back." Then Hild hugged Marller to herself and said fiercely "You will never be taken from me. I won't allow it."

Niflheim: over fifteen hundred years ago

"My Queen, the rebel forces are just outside the castle walls." Hild's main general told her with a slightly worried expression.

Hild sighed and asked rhetorically "How did they get accesses to the power they're using? It's neither divine nor demonic in origin."

"I do not know Ma'am!" The general replied.

"That was a rhetorical question you twit." Hild snapped back at her general. "Your new orders are to clear the castle." She then told the general in a more calm tone of voice.

"Pardon me Mam?" the general asked in some confusion.

"I said clear the castle! I want everyone out of here!" Hild shouted at him.

"But what of you Mam?" The general dumbly asked.

"Just get out of here with everyone else before I vaporize you!" Hild yelled at the general. He finally wisely nodded and left the room after everyone else.

After the room was cleared, Hild called out "Marller, stop hiding and come over here."

Marller slowly came over from behind the pillar she was hiding behind and then came to stand before her mother, who looked at her with tears in her eyes. Marller was now extremely frightened, for she had never seen her mother cry, ever.

"Marller. I had such plans for you, for the both of us. But I ruined them. All of them. I just couldn't be the Mother you needed and I wanted to be. But I will not let them get you as well. I'm sending you to your sister. I may not have shown it very well, but I do love you. And tell your sister that no matter how much she has ignored me, I have always loved her and missed her." Hild started when there was a crash that signified the breaching of the castle's outer walls.

As Marller cried "Mother!" Hild raised her hands sent Marller through a portal that would send her directly to where ever her sister was, no matter where she was. Then Hild sat down in her throne and waited for the rebels to come to her.

As she waited she wondered who was backing these rebels, for they were using a power that neither Niflheim nor Asgard produced. And that was how these unruly rebels were able to successfully stage such a rebellion, and why Hild was not sure of her survival after meeting these rebels.

Well actually, if she was truly honest with herself, she really did not expect to survive, which was why she had cleared the castle of all her still loyal subjects and sent Marller to her wayward sister. She expected to die because she did not think even she, with all her vast power, could stand up to the army of rebels with their new power. Sure one on one, or even one on a few she could handle, but in the numbers coming for her, and with all of them boosted by this new power, she knew, if she would just be honest with herself about it, that she was toast.

So she sat on her throne, and waited for the rebels to arrive, and was determined to take as many of them into the maw of oblivion with her as possible, and damn the doublet system. It probably wouldn't even matter after she died at their hands if her guess was right on what would happen when the one who she was linked to followed her into oblivion's embrace.

Niflheim: a few hours later

Hagrad, the leader of the rebel forces stood over Hild's prone body ready to deliver the final and fatal strike. She had put up a good fight, true, which was evident by the mountain of his forces corpses, but with the power their benefactor had bestowed upon them along with their numbers, the outcome was clear from the moment they got near the castle. Hild's sending every one away like she did just made thing easier, for both of their sides, but especially his. As he knelt beside her to give her the killing death blow, Hagrad heard Hild mutter out before she finally fainted form her pain "Now Kami-Sama, as you follow me into oblivion's embrace, you shall finally pay for all your crimes as well. Urd…" Was the last word she said as she slipped into unconsciousness.

That statement stopped the rebel leaders death strike cold. 'Killing Hild would lead to the death of Kami-Sama? The creator of all things? What would happen if he died?' Hagrad thought quickly. 'I don't know, and sure I don't want to find out!' Hagrad thought. 'But what to do with Hild? We've got to take care of her permanently before she awakens. But how to do that with out killing her?' Hagrad asked himself. Thinking furiously, he remembered his last trip to Midgard, and the cursed springs of Jusenkyo that had been created then in an epic fight between the armies of Niflheim and Asgard. That was the battle that had led to the doublet system being enacted by both Hild and Kami-Sama, such were the lives lost then.

Standing up Hagrad said aloud to his troops "Death is just way too good for her. I've decided that she should suffer for all eternity by being drowned at Jusenkyo!"

His troops blinked for a moment as they processed his statement, then they cheered as their response.

Midgard: Jusenkyo, China: about a half hour later

As Hagrad stood up from the pool in which he had drowned Hild, he said "There, it is done, she is gone forever into her own personal prison, from which she will never return, while we she rule in her stead."

As he said that, an empty voice sounded through all the present rebels' heads. "You have failed me." And with that, the powers they had received from their mysterious benefactor swelled within them and then caused them all to explode in a burst of power, blood and gore. While at the same time, all the rebels that were left behind in hell suddenly lost their recently given powers.

Asgard: Urd's apartment, a few hours earlier

Marller popped into existence in Urd's bedroom as she lay in bed studying a book on how to run the new system just installed into the section of the Yggdrasil where she was working, while still screaming "Mother!!!"

Urd looked up and saw her sister. While she did not get along very well if at all with her Mother now a day's, she and her sister were quite close. Closer then anyone liked them to be. "What wrong Marller?" Urd said, going over to grab her sister and steady her.

"There's a rebellion going on in Niflheim. A large group of Demons suddenly got access to a type of power never seen before and then they started killing everyone on a path to the castle. Mother sent everyone out of the castle and then sent me to you while she decided to face them alone." Marller told Urd in a panic.

"Don't worry Marller. You know how strong Mother is, she'll beat them all down then she'll summon you home." Urd said hoping to calm her panicked sister down.

"I don't think she thinks she'll survive. She told me how she didn't think she was a very good mother to me, and that she loved me. And then she told me to tell you that she had always loved you and missed you. She's going to die and she knows it!" Marller screamed in Urd's face.

Urd slightly paled at hearing that her Mother was going to die and what her final message to her daughters was. Grabbing Marller's hand she pulled on her yelling "Come on Marller!"

"Where are we going?" Marller asked while being pulled along behind Urd like a streamer.

"To see my Father! He'll send help!" Urd yelled while praying that was true.

Asgard: Kami-Sama's office: A few hours later

"Uh, sir?" A minor deity spoke over the intercom.

"Yes?" Kami-Sama, lord of the gods asked in reply, putting his work down in response to his hearing the nervousness and urgency in the voice speaking to him.

'I really don't want to be the one to break this to him. Please let him be merciful.' The minor deity thought. Then reflecting on his news, he thought 'Be Very, VERY merciful' "There's been a rebellion in hell sir." The minor deity stated flatly, hoping if he showed no emotion he'd be safer.

"What!?!" Kami-Sama yelled in his shock and anger.

"That's not all sir. Your ex-wife Hild has been drowned in a Jusenkyo spring. Her soul is now trapped in one of them." The minor deity softly said. He really did not want to have to say that.

"What!?! They will pay!!!" Kami-Sama, lord of the Gods screamed in the first true anger, no true rage, he had felt in several millennia.

'At least he didn't shoot the messenger.' The minor deity thought with some relief as the intercom suddenly went dead.

As Kami-Sama stood up, forcing his chair to go crashing into the wall behind him, his eldest daughter Urd then came bursting into the room with her half sister Marller and behind them were a host of over fifty angry Valkyries hot on their heels.

"Father! Mother's…'" Urd shouted breathlessly, when Kami-Sama interrupted his daughter with his response "I already know. I'm going to go there to help personally." He said reassuring his daughter. "But we'll need to talk later. For now I want both of you to stay here, in my office." He said, making his daughter and her half sister look worried again.

"And you!" Kami-Sama shouted at the hoard of Valkyries that had been chasing his daughter. "I want all of you to form a protective detail around these two. Except for you and you and you." He said pointing out three of them at random. "You" he said to the left most one "Get Belldandy in this room with them. You," He shouted addressing the middle one "Get Skuld in here as well. And you" he said addressing the rightmost one "Get me my Alpha, Beta and Delta squads ready to leave on my mark with my Gamma and Lambda squads in reserve. And then prepare my Omega squad on the off chance we will need them as well."

The chosen Valkyrie gulped in the realization that whatever was happing, Kami-Sama was thinking he might even need the Omega squad. Nodding she went to complete her orders, as the other Valkyries went to fulfill theirs.

Turning around, Kami-Sama said to Urd and Marller "Now I don't want you to leave this room until I get back, do you understand?"

They nodded and he then left to go to his war room to find out just what was going on before he went down to Niflheim to clean up this mess.

Asgard: Kami-Sama's office: few days latter

After crushing the rebellion in hell, Kami-sama had four very special guests in his office. His three daughters, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld, and the Demoness Marller as well.

"Girls," Kami-Sama started off with, "I need to tell you what has happened to Hild."

Urd, his and Hild's Goddess daughter said through her tears "She's dead, right?"

"Yes…, and no." Was Kami-Sama's confusing response. "The rebels drowned her at Jusenkyo, trapping her soul in one of the springs. I've worked it out so the proper person to fall in her spring will," Kami-Sama paused for a moment, seeming to be looking for the right word or phrase to use here "absorb her soul, if you will. That person will probably never notice it's presence within them until he or she dies, but there is always that chance. When that special someone dies, then Hild's soul will separate from theirs and be free, enabling her to live again." Kami-Sama started to explain.

"Urd," Kami-Sama said while looking at his oldest and most rebellious daughter, hoping that this task would finally force her to finally mature, or to at the least follow orders. "Your new job is to watch that Jusenkyo spring until that special someone falls into it, and then to watch their life until they die. Do not interfere with it, in any way. That will be your only job. You will be getting a temporary upgrade to Goddess first class category two limited for this. Do it well and it may become be permanent. The reason for this is, if this person ever awakens Hild, as unlikely as that is, you plus you other three must drop every thing and go help this person adjust. Marller, you've got the temporary ruler-ship of Niflheim, until Hild comes back, and then you'll help Hild get back into the swing of running things. Belldandy, you'll be on Goddess relief hot line, and Skuld you'll be a debugger, until you two are needed to help Urd and Marller with Hild."

"What do they call the spring?" Urd asked softly through her falling tears.

"The spring of drowned girl." Was Kami-Sama's reply.

Jusenkyo, China: over fifteen hundred years later

Hild had been stewing in her prison spring for so long she had lost count, when yet another being fell into it. "Great, another idiotic mortal has fallen into my spring and I get to turn it into a female. Oh how the mighty have fallen." Hild thought as she felt the magic of the spring start working it's magic on the mortal being, starting the quick and painless process of changing the base DNA of the mortal being from male to female, while at the same time using it's magic to keep the original male body of the newly made female body intact and ready to be brought back into being at a later time. There was no way it could copy what she truly was and the power she could command, so the spring did the best it could with her in it by turning anything and everything that fell into it in to a female humanoid.

But as she felt the spring working its magic, she quickly noticed something was strange. She was being pulled into the being that the spring was changing! Then she was inside this mortal who had just jumped out of the spring.

At first Hild was ecstatic. She could see, hear, smell, taste, and even feel again. She was free! But when she tried to move herself, she found out that she could not do it. Then the body she was in moved it's self while it screamed "POP'S! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!!!" and that was when she realized she had just traded one prison for another. Though as her prison chased a panda, she decided that this prison was the far more enjoyable one.

A temple on a hill in Japan: about two years later

Over fifteen hundred years after her mothers imprisonment in a Jusenkyo spring, Urd had been patiently, ok, ok, not so patiently, been watching the boy who fell in her Mother's spring's life. She had seen his past, and then she had watched his entire life since, and it had taken every inch of her will power not to interfere with any of it. Now she has paused time, and has called all of her sisters to her.

Handing out Ranma's file she told them "I think he's about to die. He's fighting Saffron at this moment. Read his file, and then I'll unpause time and we can watch him get killed." Urd said with a touch of sadness and regret.

"Why's he fighting that asshole? He was kicked out of Heaven, and even we wouldn't take him in. He should be laying low. He's fair game for anyone with a grudge, which is a whole lot of beings in his case." Marller asked in some shock.

"It's all in the file." Was all Urd would say in reply.

After everyone in the room was finished with the file, well to say they were not happy was an understatement of universe shattering proportions. To say they were possessed with righteous fury was still an understatement, closer to galaxy shattering proportions. To say they wanted to kill one Genma Saotome, and deliver the wrath of the Heavens and the Hells upon the residents of the Nerima district of Tokyo Japan was only an understatement of world shattering proportions. They were livid, pissed, insert your own word for angry here.

Crying, Belldandy asked very softly, "How did this poor boy stay sane?"

Skull yelled in her confused fury "Why is he throwing his life away for someone who abuses him so."

"He's never seen love, so he assumes that is how she shows it to him." Urd explained softly with some regret.

"The only one of that group not guaranteed a place in the darkest pits of Niflheim's torture chambers is Kasumi, and she's up for grabs." Marller said coldly.

"So, shall we watch the poor boy die?" Urd asked sadly.

"Yes. Let's watch the death of a great human being." Belldandy said with tears in her eyes.

As they watched the fight, they realized something, he would do anything to win, even that, even bring Hild out before his death.

"Oh, Shit!!! Let's get over there NOW!!!" Urd screamed as it was becoming apparent that Hild was going to be coming out to play. Skuld then led them through her transport, water, and then they were there in person to see the rebirth of Hild, or at least her power, for they did not know what the mind or the body would be like.

Mt. Phoenix, Jusenkyo, China, at the same time

Hild had been having more fun observing things from the body of this mortal named Ranma Saotome then she had ever had in her life, period. His antics and escapades had brought her a vast amount of enjoyment, and she knew that when he died her enjoyment would then be at and end. As well as her existence, or so she had thought.

Hild honestly thought that when Ranma Saotome died, she would then cease to exist, for she'd then be truly dead, and while there is an afterlife for mortals, there is none for beings such as her self. And if she went, so did Kami-Sama, and then all of reality would probably follow as well, if she was correct in her assumption on what would happen when her doublet partner ceased to be. And that truly scared her, not because that rat bastard would end up nonexistent as well, but that her daughters might then follow afterwards.

And it looked like this was when Ranma Saotome would finally lose. Even he, with his 'I never lose' mentality, was starting to think that this might be the case, for he, well right now it was she, thought to her self while Hild listened in

'I can't win!!! But I can't lose ether. If I die, Akane will stay dead, and all the others will die!'

Hild then knew what she had to do. She had to pass on her power to this mortal. She and he had to become a single being. That was the only way that she, thus Kami-Sama, thus and more importantly to her, her two precious daughters, the only things in all of reality she really truly cared for, would be safe. Besides, she had grown to like this boy, and thought it was a shame he would die at the hands of an egocentric ex-God. And since she was dead, with no chance to live again, to her knowledge at least, she thought it was fitting to have some part of her live on. Maybe this new being they would create would be the Mother to her children she never was and could never be. She could only hope.

So she then spoke to her host Ranma Saotome for the first time ever. 'Why do you even care? After all that they've done to you, after all they've put you through why do you even care?'

'You.' Ranma thought at her darkly. She always had known that her cursed form had a soul, and that she really never, Ever, EVER wanted to meet it, and yet now she just has. With those thoughts going through her head and into Hild's thoughts, Hild sighed and said in an exhausted metal voice

'Yes me. Look, I'm going to make you a deal. Probably the best one I've ever made for the other person. If I merge with you, my soul with yours, we can crush Saffron like an ant. You, as a mortal, are simply incapable of killing Saffron. Asshole he may be, but he is a God, and it just is impossible for a mortal to kill one. It would take another God or a Demon to do so. So if I merge with you I will give you the power needed to kill Saffron.'

'What's the down side to this? I mean their must be a down side to this. Because there always is a down side to things like this.' Ranma said with true weariness in her thoughts. She just hated things like this.

'And they say you can't be taught.' The mental voice of Hild said with some pride in it. 'The down side is, I won't be me, you won't be you, we will be a mix of the two of us. And finally, you'll be stuck in you cursed form, for eternity. Your normal form just can't take the power, only my form can.'

'And just who are you? I'd like to know the name of the person I'm going to become one with at least.' Ranma asked wearily, knowing she had no choice but to take the offer in order to save everyone.

'Hild, the former Daimakaicho of Niflheim.' Hild's mental voice told her. After getting a blank puzzled response from Ranma's thoughts she sighed and told Ranma "Those the proper names for Hell and its ruler."

'Great, just great.' Ranma thought while sighing mentally. 'Well it's time to make a deal with the Devil. I accept. We can join together. I'd do anything to save every one.' Ranma told Hild.

'As you wish.' Hild's metal voice told her.

To every one watching, it seemed that Ranma was suddenly covered in a ball of pure darkness. All present could feel the power radiating off it. At first the power felt pure evil, but as time went on, and the seconds then passed on into minutes, the power felt neutral and then good even.

"I never thought that I'd feel such good energy coming from mother." Marller said in awe.

"Don't you get it?" Urd yelled at Marller. "That is now neither mother nor Ranma! They merged their souls together to get her to come out before his death!"

"What!?!" Marller yelled back in her shock at that statement.

"Urd is correct." Belldandy stated calmly. "And what is more, and what I have a hard time believing, is that it seems that Ranma's personality is the dominate one in this merger."

"No way!" Skuld whispered in some fear. "How could a mortal's personality and will possibly be greater than Hild's?"

"I truly don't know" Belldandy said while shaking her head as she watched Ranma's female form, now adorned with Hild's markings, appear while at the same time the ball of pure darkness dissipated into nothingness.

The power that the three Goddesses and the Demoness felt was even greater then Hild's was when she died. "Oh my! She might even be a mach for Kami-sama now." Marller whispered in some wonder.

"You may be right." Urd whispered in equal wonderment.

Ranma's friends were all shaking in their boots at the sheer power that radiated off Ranma. All were thinking the same thoughts, 'That can't be Ranma can it?'

Ranma however was in shock. He, no now she, had managed to stay in control during their merger, but all of Hild's memories and personality were heavily influencing her. In fact Ranma felt that she was no longer completely Ranma. She was mostly Ranma, that was true, and still defiantly thought of herself as him in the broad sense of things, but she was also being so heavily influenced by this Hild being she just had merged with that she felt at a loss as to how much Ranma she still truly was.

'I can figure that out later. Right now I have a rogue Deities ass to kick." Ranma thought, continuing the thought process with 'And since he's a rogue, I don't have to worry about the doublet system at all. Wait a minute, what's the doublet system?' Ranma asked her self in confusion. Shaking her head to clear it she thought 'Ah, who cares. Kick ass first, ask questions later." Ranma then decided.

Aloud Ranma spoke "So Saffron. You went rogue? Too bad. Now you die. Sorry but I just hate rogue Deities"

"Who are you?" the rogue Deity Saffron asked in obvious fear. He had not felt power like this since he last saw Kami-sama.

"I used to be Ranma, but am now no longer truly him. But I think the answer to your main question was, I used to be, and am no, longer Hild." She said. As Saffron's face fell, Ranma continued with "Go into oblivion's embrace you bastard!" Ranma then fired a large bolt of pure hell powered energy into and through Saffron, instantly killing him.

As his smoking corpse fell to the ground, Ranma, with out turning around said "Pathetically easy. Now you four come on out." She said, addressing the strong presences, much stronger than Saffron was, that she had been feeing behind her. As she turned around while the four came out from their hiding spots, her face fell as something powerful came over her. She recognized two of these women. They were her Daughters! Never mind that that made utterly no sense to Ranma, and never mind she never even has had sex, in either form, let alone given birth, she knew as surly as she knew anything that these were her daughters, and she had failed them miserably in the past, but she would fail them no more. "Urd! Marller!" She screamed while running over to and then hugging the surprised Goddess and Demoness in a death grip of a double bear hug.

"I so sorry!" she exclaimed while weeping uncontrollably. "I was a bad Mother. And now I'm not truly your Mother, not completely any more! Hell, I'm more Ranma than Hild, but the part of me that's still Hild really wants to be your Mother. I'm so sorry!!!" she cried, breaking down in tears on her daughters shoulders.

"Shush, shush. It's all right Mom. I understand. I was assigned to watch over whom ever entered your pool's life. I'm just sorry I couldn't interfere with your life. It was Kami-Sama's orders." Urd said while patting the being that was claiming to be her Mother while sobbing uncontrollably, on her back.

"His orders are absolute for you. I know. How is your father?" Ranma asked with a scowl on her face as she stopped sobbing.

"Fine. I think we should all go see him though." Urd told Ranma.

"But what about them?" Ranma asked sweeping her hands over her friends.

"Think about that." Marller told Ranma with a disapproving frown.

"They're my friends." Ranma cried out. "They might not be much, and others might think it's strange, but they really are my friends. Akane! We have to help her!" Ranma screamed in utter panic, running over to her body.

Akane was in very bad shape. Ranma could tell that true death was only moments away. She looked at the Goddesses and asked, "Can you bring her back?"

Belldandy looked over the prone form of Akane while examining her and said to Ranma "Yes I could, if you truly want me to. Are you sure that is what you want?" Belldandy asked Ranma with sincerity in her voice.

"Yes, I, I love her." She stated honestly, shocking all of them, including herself. "I can finally admit it. Even if this new me drives her away, I want to tell her that at least once while she's alive. She doesn't deserve to die on some ego-manic ex-God's whim either." Ranma said with tears clouding her eyes.

Belldandy knew that Ranma hardly ever cried, and had only heard of Hild crying once, at the very end. 'This must be very important to Ranma', for that's who was in charge at the moment, she assumed, 'for her to cry like that.'

"Ok. I'll bring her back." Belldandy told Ranma, and then she went to do just that. Kneeling over Akane's prone and inert body, Belldandy placed her left had on Akane's head and her right was placed on her solar plexus, and then she opened a channel from herself directly into the Yggdrasil's main core, an extremely reckless and dangerous thing to do, but the only thing that could save Akane with the time she had left and with the resources available to Belldandy at that moment, and then she flooded that power into herself, letting her body act as a combined reservoir and dam that slowly leaked the power into Akane's dying form, healing it from the brink of death she was at.

It was at this time that a worried Ryoga and Mousse made their way over. "Ranma? Is she ok?" Ryoga asked extremely worried. After meeting Akari, Akane was now the little sister he never had. He just wished he wasn't so helpless in that fight.

"Yeah, I think she'll be fine. She's just resting now." Ranma said, petting Akane's head with love and tenderness.

"Um, what was that about you used to being Ranma, and used to being a Hild? And what was with that that final attack?" Ryoga asked in his puzzlement.

"Um, I'm not sure. My girl side's," she paused to think about that. "soul if you will, was a being named Hild. She was the old Daimakaicho of Niflheim." Seeing the puzzled looks on Ryoga's and Mousse's faces Ranma clarified that by saying "That's the proper name and title for the ruler of Hell." Their eye's got wide and they nodded to show their understanding. "Hild then told me that a mortal can't kill a Deity, and she offered to, um, merge with me to so that I could kill him. And I accepted her offer. So now I am Ranma with a lot of influence form Hild, I think." Ranma said. "It's so confusing to me right now." Ranma said honestly.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Only you Ranma! Only you could possibly tame the Devil." Ryoga said while laughing hard.

"Uh, thanks. I think." Ranma said in some slight confusion.

The Goddesses and the Demoness were a little confused as well. 'Ryoga? Supportive?' they all thought in their surprise. What they did not understand, and what no one truly understood but Ranma and Ryoga, was that they were still friends, and that they always had been. It was just that Ryoga used to have two very bad habits. One was blaming Ranma for everything bad in his life and two was wanting Akane for himself. Well number two had been taken care of by meeting Akari, and Akari helped him realize that number one was a very bad thing. So they get along very well now.

Mousse on the other hand, had still feared that Ranma would take Shampoo away, but he now no longer feared it, for Demoness meant girl. Ridiculously powerful, yes. Evil, maybe. But it was still a girl. And Shampoo wouldn't want to marry a girl, so he could now make friends with Ranma. Something that he knew he should have tried much, much earlier, but his own love for Shampoo and his fear of losing her had prevented it. "So you're stuck as a female again? How are you holding up? The last few times this happened you didn't take it so well. And this time it sounds permanent." Mousse asked while holding an unconscious Shampoo tenderly in his arms.

"Thanks Mousse, it is this time. I'm holding up ok, for now, I guess." Ranma stated glumly. "How's Shampoo?" she then asked in some worry.

"She's fine. She was just knocked unconscious." Mousse told Ranma, easing her concern.

As the Goddesses and the Demoness thought in their shock 'Mousse? Supportive too?' Akane chose that moment to wake up.

"Ranma I…" She began when she awoke.

"Shh. I'm sorry Akane." Ranma whispered softly to her.

"Why are you sorry? And why are you a girl? And what's with those tattoos?" Akane asked puzzled, while struggling to sit up.

Ranma just pushed her down gently, and then told the story of what had happed during the fight with Saffron. As three Goddess, three humans and one Demoness listened to the story, they suddenly all realized that Saffron's followers had all fled. After Ranma finished her story Akane asked with worry.

"Do you have to leave now?"

"I, I don't know." Ranma honestly told her. "But I suspect that they can tell me." She said glancing at the trio of Goddess and the single Demoness. "I really hope I don't have to. I mean I just realized how much I love you, you uncute tomboy you. I don't want to lose you now, not after all I went through to get you back." She said with honest feeling.

"And I finally realized how much I love you too, you idiot." Akane admitted. "We were both idiots, too determined to defy our fathers to realize what we truly felt for one another. Truly idiotic." She said shaking her head in disgust with both herself and with Ranma. "I don't want to lose you now either." She said with a lot of fear in her voice.

"But I'm a girl now." Ranma said with some worry.

"So what? I love you, the person, the being you truly are, not your body. I guess the long standing bet of me becoming a lesbian has finally been won though." Akane said while laughing a little hysterically.

Ranma turned to the Norns and Marller. "I don't have to leave, do I?" she asked them with some worry.

Belldandy sighed in response to that question. 'I obviously had misunderstood, some, no make that a lot, of the aspects of Ranma's life.' Belldandy thought somewhat sadly. She then replied to Ranma's spoken question with "No you don't have to leave. In fact, the three of us are stationed here on earth. We live in Japan with my fiancée Keiichi. He's a mortal as well. We will just have to stay with you for a while. I don't know how long that will be though, any where from months to years is a safe bet. And with it more likely it being years."

"I'm coming too!" Marller yelled out "I just got my Mom back, even if she has been through a lot of changes. Some of her is still my mother. I need to get to know the new her." Marller told them, showing that she was absolutely not taking no for an answer.

"Um, if you want you can move in with us. We can make room." Akane offered nervously from her position on the ground. 'Living with three Goddesses and a Demoness? Having a relationship with another Demoness? The head ruler, the Queen if you will, of all Demons and Demonesses? Life around Ranma is never and will never be boring, that's for sure.' Akane thought, then continued speaking aloud with "I don't think it would be wise for us to move in with you. So much trouble follows Ranma around." 'And that's the God's honest truth.' She thought.

"Ok. Can we take you home now then?" Belldandy asked politely.

"Um, how?" Ryoga asked nervously.

"Teleportation Silly! We'll just go through the water…." Urd started when she was interrupted with.

"We'll be cursed! Again!" Came the reply from everyone, the again coming from the cursed ones.

Akane looked at Ryoga strangely, yet she said nothing.

"Hey, we came through the water, and we're just fine! Water is my medium, it will not affect you! I promise!" Skuld told the group earnestly.

"Alright, but if I get cursed again, I going to kick your little ass so hard…" Ranma said, semi-threatening Skuld.

"Hey Mom, relax, nothing's going to happen." Marller said joyfully.

And so they went through the water, and surprisingly, nothing did happen to them.

Tendo house and dojo: Nerima Japan: moments later

They appeared in the middle of the living room of the Tendo house. Through a cup of tea no less. Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Genma, Nodoka and Cologne were all sitting around the table eating dinner when they emerged. "BOY!!!" Genma shouted. "What happened!?! Who are they? How did you?"

"Shut up pop!" Ranma shouted in response.

The Norns and Marller nodded to each other. This one, this one they knew had not changed. 'Vengeance shall be sweet and justified!' went through all three of the Norns and Marller's minds.

"Would you like some hot water Ranma?" Kasumi asked with kindness.

"I'm kinda stuck this way now." Ranma said glumly.

"Oh my." Was Kasumi's response.

Soun's was typical of him too. "Whaaa!!! Now the schools will never be joined!" he screamed, turning on the waterworks.

"Daddy, I've decided to marry him, her, whatever." Akane said from her back on the floor, while waving her right arm in the air.

Another typical Soun response soon followed. "Whaaaa!!! My baby is marrying another girl!"

"BOY!!!!!! What is the meaning of this!?!?!" Genma shouted. Nodoka hit him on the back of the head with the sheathed katana that she always carries. He then characteristically and wisely shut the hell up.

"Be quiet and listen husband. I'm sure Ranma can tell us how she became our daughter." Nodoka said with steel in her voice.

'Man I'm glad that she ripped up that stupid seppuku contract.' Ranma thought as she helped Akane to her seat. Then she, after the others were seated told what had happened since they left to save Akane.

Genma was in catatonic shock. In other words the lights were on but no one was home. Not too different from the usual standard operating procedure for Genma in all honest truth, but he was being quiet. Blessedly so. Soun, on the other hand, was making his usual lake in the middle of the living room, but everyone just ignored him like always as well. Cologne and Mousse had left the house to care for Shampoo back at the Neko Hanten. Kasumi was serving the newcomers food. Nabiki was currently staring into space while trying to calculate the odds of what kind of chaos this will bring upon her family now. Ryoga was just happily eating Kasumi's wonderful cooking. It was Nodoka who spoke for the intelligent ones. IE not the fathers.

"So my son has turned into my daughter, and my daughter is now the ruler of Hell, or the Daimakaicho of Niflheim as you refer to it. And what's with this 'class, category, limited, unlimited' thing?" Nodoka asked, while being completely calm. In her mind, if her son could not be her son and a man among men, but had to be her daughter, then her daughter would be a woman among women. But her daughter, she knew, even in her warped little mind, would need a lot help being feminine. Even just tomboy feminine, which was all she could possibly hope to shoot for. And she knew that very well. She may have strange ideas about men and women, but she was not stupid. No Siree Bob. There was no slow intelligence in this here woman. Just a lot of strange ideal gender related ideas.

"It's kind of like martial arts belt ranking." Ranma started to explain, using an example anyone in Nerima could get. Martial arts. She continued with "Class one is the highest class. Category one is the highest you can get in the class. It's like having a level ten dan blackbelt. Now Gods, Goddesses, Demons and Demonesses come in two versions, limited, which means that the usage of their power is that, limited, and unlimited, which means just that, they have no limits put on the usage of how they use their power. Understand now?" Ranma asked them, making sure they understood.

"I see." Nodoka said while smiling and nodding. 'All the better. My daughter may be a Demoness, but at least she was a Demoness among Demonesses' Nodoka thought to herself. "And so you are staying here, to help my daughter adjust? And she is the your" She said pointing to Marller and Urd, "Mother? Then that would make me your Grandmother?" Nodoka asked of the Norns and Marller, and Urd and Marller in particular, while she was daydreaming about the possibility of having Great Grandbabies before she even hit forty. All the while the Norns and Marller were slightly put off by this very accepting Nodoka. They really just don't understand how people in Nerima think. Skewed logic is the average Neriman's best friend. Especially those that are close to Ranma.

"Um, I hate to bring this up," Nabiki started. Nabiki was nervous. For the first time in her life she was hesitant to charge someone for anything, but these were honest to God Goddesses! And a fucking Demoness to boot! Who knows what they could and would do to her! But Nabiki was Nabiki. And she really and truly needed the money to pay for all the shit that happened to the Dojo. "Um how do you plan on paying to live here?" She asked nervously.

Four sub arctic glares were then shot directly at her. She shivered in some slight fear and then she said while sighing "Look I just can't have freeloaders in this house." She started to explain, hoping they would listen and not smite her or something like that. "Ranma letting me take those pictures of her," Ranma was surprised she knew, and it showed, so Nabiki yelled at her "Yes I know you let me take them, for Gods sake you're posing in them!" she shouted at her, seeing the surprised look on her face continue into a even more surprised look, Nabiki continued with "I am not stupid Ranma. Well Ranma letting me take those pictures and letting me have time to set up bets on most of her fights, the one's that she can that is, and yes I know you do that too! It's so fucking obvious Ranma!" She shouted at a Ranma whose surprise was showing even more. "Well that is paying for her and her father, and her mother when she stays over for extended periods, but how do you plan on paying for yourselves, and your friend?" she asked them, still hoping to not get smited.

"You let her take those pictures of you?" Urd asked in her supreme shock.

"Sure. They're just pictures." Ranma shrugged, finally over her own shock. She really didn't know she was being that obvious. "I don't want to be a free loader like my old man is." She told them honestly. "Besides the house and the dojo need constant repair with all the fights that happen around here." She finished with. And that was very true too.

The three Goddesses and the one Demoness reevaluated Nabiki too. The only one who had met their expectations so far was Genma. "I can help Kasumi with the house work." Belldandy told them. "And Keiichi is very good with motorized vehicles, he could keep up your car, or if you don't have one he could build you all bikes, given enough time." Belldandy then told them.

"I can fix up all your electronics. I bet I can make them even better then ever!" Skuld exclaimed. "How'd you like the best computer you can get on this planet, so good you can't get one in any store, better then any government has even?" Skuld said excitedly, thinking on the prospect building things.

"I'm good with potions and the like. I could get a job at a clinic." Urd told them. "If the doctor doesn't mind weird fix me up potions with no explanation on how or why they work." Urd then added on.

"Do you take a personal Check?" Marller asked pulling out a check book from nowhere, and then writing a truly insane amount on it. "That should cover the four of us plus Mother, Grandpa, Grandma and Keiichi for a year. If we stay longer I will just write you another one." Marller told Nabiki as she handed her the slip of payment.

After looking at the amount on the check, and then gathering all her brain cells back from the vacation they went on, Nabiki said "Welcome home girls."

"Well it's time to meet father." Urd then said, changing the subject.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Then we'll pick Keiichi up, and come back here." Belldandy replied.

"Oh boy, a meeting the great Kami-Sama. I am so NOT looking forward to this." Marller exclaimed with noticeable disgust.

And then they all disappeared form the others sight.

Asgard: Kami-Sama's office: moments later

The five of them stood before Kami-Sama, and Ranma was visibly nervous.

"Welcome, I must say this was a surprise. Hild's merging with you I mean. Even I didn't see that one coming!" Kami-Sama said while laughing.

"Well we have some important matters to discuss. Like Hild's old realm. I was expecting to just give it back to you, but that not possible right now is it?" Kami-sama then asked Ranma, changing the subject.

"Not really, no. I'm not ready, and don't even know if I really want it. You won't force me into it will you?" she asked thinking that the answer was 'Yes. You have no choice.'

"No, no I won't." Kami-Sama said surprising Ranma. "You've been forced to do too much in your life, and it always backfires on both you and the forcer. I will not risk having this backfire on all of us just to put a being that is not even ready for the job into the role."

"Sorry." Ranma said surprised.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. Your life was the pits." Kami-Sama stated as a soft apology.

"Well it's not like you wanted my life like that. I always thought I was a Kami's amusement, but in reality I was off limits. Still did you have fun watching my screwed up life?" Ranma asked them all in her self deprecating mirth.

"NO! It was all I could do not to fry the bastards." Urd loudly exclaimed.

"I was, tempted, to do the same on more then one occasion. Really, no one should be put through what you were." Kami-sama said, surprising everyone present.

"The great Kami-Sama, tempted to fry some of his own pet project the mortals? Unbelievable." Marller said in her shock and wonder at that statement for Kami-Sama.

"Just because I gave them the freedom of choice, doesn't mean I never get angry or disappointed in them and their choices. And those in Ranma's life have angered me greatly. Ranma is a type a person who comes around once in a billion years. There never has been some one like him, now her, and there won't be another for a long time, if ever again. A treasure they know they have, and yet they treat it like garbage." Kami-Sama said while shaking his head.

"Um, ok." Ranma said in response. She was getting very confused at the moment. "What are you going to do with me now?" She then asked, switching the subject to a hopefully less confusing one.

"Well I would suggest, that until you know what you want to do with the rest of your eternity, that you live with my three daughters. Just what you already have planed." Kami-Sama suggested in his infinite wisdom. "But I do hope some day you'll take back the ruler-ship of Niflheim. It IS yours by right." He then stated.

"Hey I'm going to be living with them too! I want to get to know my new Mother and her family!" Marller stated loudly.

"Well if it's ok with the others, but what about Niflheim? You're running it for now." Kami-sama asked, like he new her answer. Which in all probability, he probably did.

"Hey! I can run it just as well from their place. Video conferencing is great. Plus, other then harassing those three on business," Marller said waving an arm at the Norns "I haven't been out of hell in over fifteen hundred years. And the times I harassed them were so short I didn't have time to do any thing else. And I was always getting badly hurt during them. I need a fucking break from Niflheim Kami-Sama! I can run it from Mom's place and have a lot of long overdue fun." Marller exclaimed.

"Well its fine with me. You two must get to know the person your Mother has become. Right Skuld?" Belldandy said and then asked warmly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. Welcome to the household Marller. Just watch out for Urd's potions." Skuld said lazily.

"And your machines." Urd shot back angrily.

"Humph." Skuld humped in reply to that accusation.

"Oh? So you're still making all those love potions Urd? Wait how did I know that?" Ranma said shaking her head while holding it. "This is so confusing, all these new memories that are assaulting me. And my two wonderful daughters, who until an hour ago weren't even mine." She said, and then she began laughing a little hysterically. "I think I'm going to need a lot of help." She said wisely.

"It's ok Mom. We'll all help you." Urd said.

"Thanks honey. Gah." Ranma said while shaking her head violently. "Memories can flash by at the most inopportune moments." She told them.

"What was it?" Urd ask concerned for her mother.

"Well, if you must know, it was me, or me as Hild that is, covered in honey as Kami-Sama was slowly licking it off." Ranma said slyly.

Everyone blushed at this. "Oh my." Came from Belldandy.

"Yeah, and the worse thing is, that memory really grosses me out now, because since Ranma's personality is more dominate in me, and since I see myself as mainly him, well, I, I prefer woman in that way." Ranma told them. "Although I do wonder if Akane would be willing to do that though?" Ranma then mused to herself.

Everyone then just stared at her.

Kami-Sama, getting embarrassed by the way this conversation is going, and just wanting them out of his office if they were going to talk like this, said "Well girls, I do think you're going to have to get going now. My work is piling up out there." When women talk romance and sex, no man wants to be around.

"Yes father." Belldandy replied. And with that all five were at the temple.

A temple on a hill in Japan: in the temple courtyard: moments later

As Keiichi saw the flash he came running, only to stop when he saw Marller and another woman were with Belldandy and her sisters. 'Marller. Bad. Another woman. Goddess or Demoness? Does even it matter? Bad. This is very bad.' This was going through is mind with the last sentence 'This is very bad.' looping in is mind as he stood there frozen in his utter shock.

"Hi Keiichi. We're going to be moving in with my mother and my sister for awhile, ok? Mom lives in Nerima right now." Urd told him excitedly.

'Marller. Moving in with her. Bad. Their mother. Moving in with her. Very bad. This is very bad.' Were his thoughts at this news while looping the last sentence in his mind again.

"Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." The woman identified as Urd and Marller's Mother told him in a truly apologetic tone of voice.

This then snapped Keiichi out of his looping thoughts of self pity, for, "I thought your mother's name was Hild?" he asked aloud truly puzzled.

"Um, I was Hild, and I was a guy named Ranma. I've kinda been carrying Hild's soul around for awhile and we just merged. We're mostly Ranma now though. I mean I still think of myself as mainly him." She said very embarrassed.

That was the final spark needed to fry poor Keiichi's brain. "I'll explain everything dear." Belldandy said taking a shocked Keiichi by the arm leading him away towards the temple. "Skuld, why don't you help me explain things to Keiichi in the kitchen while they catch up with each other in the living room."

"Yes Belldandy." Skuld said following her sister into to the shrine, while she in turn was followed by the trio of Urd, Marller and Ranma.


	2. WEDDING BELL BLUES

AN: Thanks for not hunting me down and murdering me in my sleep for my decision to rewrite everything. And thanks to those of you who felt that I was doing the right thing. Some of you though did not see a huge difference between the first chapter of this fic and the last version of it other then some new scenes. All I can say is I am trying to salvage as much as possible from the last version to go into this one, and other then rewriting some minor lines to a few paragraphs here and there, as well as the occasional paragraph it's self, out of the original sixteen pages of the last fic, I salvaged about thirteen of it. Oh and incase you were wondering the last chapter of this fic was twenty three pages, twenty two of which were all story. So story wise I cut three pages out and added in nine pages.

This chapter is fourteen pages with thirteen pages of story, with the first almost entire seven pages of the story being salvaged from the original with minor to moderate changes in the content of that part of it. Then there's two new scenes and one last old scene so heavily modified it might as well be a new scene.

And, this is a very slight spoiler here, I heavily changed the background on the assassins.

Second to last, I would like to thank tuisto, who is taking the time out of his busy schedule of life and writing Daimakaicho: Ranma to beta this fic. He did the last chapter as well, but I forgot to thank him in it.

And then lastly, I had also forgotten to thank the wonderful people at The Temple of Ranma Senshi Seifuku for their help in the last chapter, so I thank them now, for the last chapter.

Now on with the rewrite.

THE REBIRTH OF THE DAIMAKICHO

CHAPTER TWO

WEDDING BELL BLUES

A temple on a hill in Japan: in the temple kitchen: about a half an hour later

It took Keiichi around fifteen minutes to get his brain able to process anything beyond its basic life support programming. It then took five minutes for him to calm down from his 'Oh my God, I'm moving in with Marller and her and Urd's Mother!' state of panic, and then to also mentally grasp the concept that their Mother had become a single being with someone who used to be a male. That was just plain WRONG to Keiichi's mind. It then took Belldandy eight minutes to explain the reality behind the truth of the story that had led them to this situation. And then Keiichi was silent for a whole two minutes while his brain worked in overdrive to be able to comprehend everything that had been presented to it.

"So let me get this strait," Keiichi finally said after hearing the story and then processing all the information related to it. "Urd and Marller's Mother was drowned in a magically cursed spring a long time ago after a rebellion in Niflheim, and then when this Ranma character fell into it, he not only got the curse of turning into a girl, but he acquired Hild's soul? And then, after living a life I wouldn't wish on anyone, he was fighting an exiled God of all things, to save some of his friends and one of his many fiancée's? And you girls were just expecting to watch him die, and then to help Hild out, but instead Hild went and merged her soul together with Ranma's soul, and then Ranma stayed the dominate party in this merger of their two souls, both of which surprised everyone? And now Ranma's determined to be a Mother to both Urd and Marller, plus she finally is going to be getting together with her preferred fiancée? Do you have any idea how nuts all this sounds Bell?" Keiichi finished in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Yes." Belldandy admitted to Keiichi. She then told him "Well Ranma's life is just one improbability after another. This was just the latest one, and certainly not the last one at that."

"And we're going to be moving in with all these nut jobs?" Keiichi asked in his shock of the situation.

"Keiichi!" Belldandy scolded him.

"Sorry Bell. It's just the shock." He told Belldandy sheepishly.

"I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again." She said to him while wagging her finger at him and scowling slightly playfully, but mostly seriously.

"Yes dear." He whispered abased.

"Well, now that they've had some time alone, let's get Urd and pack up what we will be taking with us." Belldandy then said while she was standing up.

A temple on a hill in Japan: in the living room: at the same time

Ranma, Urd and Marller had sat down, and were all looking at each other very nervously.

After a few moments of silence, Ranma asked them, "So, um, what do we say?"

"Well, Mom." Marller started, and then she asked Ranma softly "Is it ok if I call you that?"

Ranma nodded, saying "Yes."

"How much of our old mother, Hild, did you retain?" Marller asked in a very quiet voice.

"Uh, quite a lot, I think." Ranma said, and then she shook her head slightly and said "I mean, I have all her memories, they're just floating in the back of my mind, like a dream that won't go away. Some I can't quite access, some I can easily do so, some actively seek me out, and some just avoid me." Ranma paused again and looked off at nothing for a moment, then she continued with "And her, personality, or her will, if you will, is really mixed in with mine. I may be mostly Ranma, but I am being heavily influenced by Hild." She paused again for a brief second and then said "At least right now I am." Another pause followed with "What I think I mean is that part of me will forever be Hild, how big a part I just do not know. It could grow smaller, it could get bigger, and I'm just not sure. But I do know that when I saw the two of you standing there, the part of me that is Hild just screamed at me so loudly that it over rid every bit of my mind that was saying that it was impossible. She screamed in utter joy 'My babies!' and wanted me to now be the mother she never was, and had such a hard time trying to be." Ranma paused and then took a deep breath before continuing. After she was composed enough, Ranma continued saying to her new daughters "Hild had always wanted to be a good mother, it was just so hard to do that and to rule Niflheim at the same time. And then there was the fact that she was so infuriated that your father, Urd, took you away from her when you were just old enough to learn to be a Demoness. You see," Ranma said looking at Urd while addressing her "Hild had felt that he had utterly ignored you until you reached the age for training and then came down and sweet talked you into being a Goddess instead of a Demoness like she felt you should have been, and that you even wanted to be a Goddess, instead of a Demoness, that she just couldn't interact with you, therefore she tried everything she could to get you back, and when that didn't work, she then tried to just ignore you, and that was slowly was killing her. And she was so hard on you Marller," Ranma said, now looking at and addressing Marller "because, well… she couldn't let any one seeing her favoring her daughter, so much so that she was too hard on you, and she didn't know how to stop it. And now what is left of Hild wants me to make everything right with you two. So part of Hild is still here," Ranma said clasping her hands over her heart while now looking at and addressing them both "and she desperately needs to be your Mother." Ranma then closed her eyes and took a very deep breath, followed by a few more slightly, but not by much, deep breaths, and then opened her eyes and said to her daughters "And I will try my very best to be that. What's left of Hild within me needs this, and I can see that the two of you need this as well." Ranma finished explained to a crying Marller and Urd. They both had started crying sometime during the explanation.

At roughly the same time, both of them screamed "MOM!" and launched themselves at Ranma, hugging her fiercely.

At first Ranma was shocked, and didn't know what to do, but then she hugged them back, breaking into her own tears.

It was into this sight that Belldandy, Keiichi and Skuld walked into.

After disengaging them selves from one another, Urd asked harshly, "What is it?"

"Um, we gotta pack?" Keiichi said nervously in reply with a slight gulp.

"Oh, ok." Urd then said claming down. "Mom, why don't you just go ahead? This will take a while. Marller, maybe you should go back and pack yourself as well." Urd said while drying her eyes.

"No. I'll stay and help." Ranma told Urd.

"Me too." Marller then said. "I've got servants to do all that, and you guys will need all the help you can get. So just let me call my maid." She said while whipping out a cell phone and then pressing a speed dial button.

After explaining to her maid that she was going on an extended trip, but that she would still be in touch, she told her maid to pack her belongings, and not to say a word about the trip to anyone, until Marller herself let the information about trip be known. Then she told the maid exactly what would happen if she failed to comply. The maid, scared utterly shitless at the punishment that was awaiting her if she din not comply, was swearing that no one would hear a thing from her. Then Marller hung up, feeling quite satisfied.

"That take's care of that. Now let's get you guy's packed." Mara said to the group of beings that were horrified at the thought of that punishment. Although for some reason, only part of Ranma was horrified, while a small part was laughing it's ass off in a back corner of her head.

Belldandy recovered first though, saying "Thank you for your help Marller."

And then the packing began.

Tendo house and dojo: Nerima Japan: at the same time

After having beaten Genma and Soun into unconsciousness, due to their excess scheming slash whining, and more due to the latter in reality, for scheming she could stand, but she Nodoka just never could stand seeing a grown man just whine like her husband and Soun were doing, Nodoka was currently at the moment trying to start the planning of a wedding with Akane and her sisters.

"And what kind of wedding would the beautiful bride to be like?" Nodoka asked very cheerfully to start things off.

Akane was nervous right now, really, really nervous. She now knew that she loved Ranma, but marriage? Right away? She wasn't sure she was ready for that just yet. Maybe in a few months or so she would feel differently and feel like she couldn't wait to get married, but she didn't see that in her cards at the moment.

"Aren't they both going to be the bride?" Nabiki asked with a loud sigh of obvious frustration. "And that's the main problem at the moment." Nabiki said with an even heavier sigh. "We need to find a way to legally let a female Ranma marry Akane." Nabiki then started to explain just what the problem was. "Everyone in the ward knows of the curse, so a local priest shouldn't have too much of a problem performing it, but it's a legal problem at the moment. I had, in the past, contacted various agencies to get legal identification for both of Ranma's forms. And God was it ever a pain in the ass to get it, even after showing the curse in action over and Over and OVER again. But every time Ranma gets locked or unlocked, I have to notify them, so they can update their records. Well I just told them, that he's just a she, again, and now Ranma's legally only a female, yet again. So how do we now legally wed two people that are legally, at this point and time, female?" Nabiki asked with a smaller sigh then her previous ones.

"Are You Saying I can't get Married now that I Finally Might Want To?" Akane screamed at her sister, conveniently forgetting her doubts on the matter when presented with a block to the matter.

"Maybe..." Was Nabiki's dodgy reply. "I really am not sure." Nabiki admitted. "I can call around the agencies that have Ranma down as both a male and female and try to get you legally allowed to marry, but I don't know if I can do it. And if I can't," Nabiki then paused to look down and shake her head and said "then financially, this dojo is sunk and we lose it. Even that check Marller gave us, and yes it is good, is not enough to pay all the taxes we have. Only by marring you to Ranma can we avoid them. If you do marry her, with that one check, we can put all of us through collage, grad school, and have a starting nest egg to begin our life with. If not though, well it will pay our bankruptcy fees, and then we'll be on the street." Nabiki then sighed very heavily. "So you can bet I'll do everything in my power to get you hitched to Ranma, Akane. All of our futures are riding on it."

As Nabiki stood up and walked over to the phone, and then taking it to the couch, Akane whispered, "I never realized that so much was ridding on Ranma and I getting married."

"We just wanted you to be happy, and marry Ranma out of love, not duty. We knew you'd eventually do it, it's just a shame it took so long, and that he's stuck as a she from now on." Kasumi said gently while patting Akane's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, as we still have a few years until Ranma can legally even take over the dojo, so we still have a few years to convince them." Kasumi then reassured Akane. Kasumi then stood up and went into the kitchen.

Tendo house and dojo: Nerima Japan: A few hours latter

Ranma and the other otherworldly beings, plus Keiichi had just arrived at the Tendo house via their mediums, or in Keiichi's case, Belldandy's medium. Ranma's was thankfully not water, it was electricity, and thus she had come out of a wall socket, to hearing Nabiki yelling and screaming on the phone.

"Who's Nab's yelling at?" Ranma asked in puzzlement. She had never seen Nabiki lose her cool like this.

Akane then told them what Nabiki had told her earlier, and how every government office she had talked to had told her, that unless Ranma could show up at their wedding as a male, they just couldn't allow it to be legal.

Everyone hearing this for the first time was utterly pissed upon hearing this, but it was Marller whom actually did something about it. "So these, mortal bureaucrats, wish to impede my Mothers happiness? We'll just see about that!" Marller exclaimed in an utterly harsh tone of voice and then she marched over to where Nabiki was sitting on the couch arguing loudly with someone.

"May I have a word with them?" Marller asked Nabiki with true venom in her voice.

Nabiki was tiered of dealing with these utter asshollian jerks, and thought to herself 'Well why the hell not? She may even be able to do something. Even if it's not even legal or hell moral, I don't care any more! These jerks deserve a pissed off Demoness on their assess.' Speaking aloud, she said "Go ahead. I certainly can't get them to see any form of sense." And with that she then handed Marller the phone and sat back down on the couch, hoping that Marller would succeed where she had failed.

"Hello, this is Marller Amanojaku." Marller began while Nabiki gasped at that statement in shock. Ms. Amanojaku was one of the richest and most successful business women in the entire world. She was the CEO of ONI Industries, and the name now made perfect sense, because it was run by One! Her corporation had interests in almost every other major corporation world wide. They say, in reality, all companies in the world are owned by just a few and ONI was one of that very few.

What Marller said next, would have made Nabiki faint from shock, if she wasn't so damn shocked that it was impossible for her to do so. Marller then said "I see you recognize my name. That's good, because this will then be very easy. I hear you are trying to stop Ranma Saotome from marrying her fiancée, just because, she's stuck as a she at the moment. This simply will not do. If I don't get conformation from my secretary in one hour that it is going to be legally acceptable for the two of them to marry, I'll sic my lawyers on you. All of them." She then said the last line very slowly. "What do you mean why do I care? Fine, if you must know, Ranma is family, and I have been looking for Ranma for a very, very long time. I would be most displeased if the owner of the corporation I run couldn't get married just because of a stupid thing like a curse acting up. So I better get that conformation within the hour, or all of you are toast. Goodbye." Marller then said and then she hung up.

"Ranma owns ONI Industries?" Nodoka asked in shock before Nabiki could even think of forming coherent words to do so herself.

"Well it is part of Niflheim, thus part of Hild's, now Ranma's realm, so yes, she does. I just run the stupid thing." Marller said while putting up the phone.

"What's ONI Industries?" Ranma asked with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, that's right, we started ONI Industries after you were gone Mom, so of course you don't remember it. It's just a company that you own." Marller said with a small shrug.

"Just a Company! JUST A COMPANY!!!" Nabiki shrieked in her utter outrage of having a corporation of such standing as ONI Industries had referred to as such, conveniently forgetting she was addressing both the CEO and the owner of the said company. "It is one of the richest most powerful companies in the whole damn world! It's one of the very few that does not have a parent company, because it is one!" Nabiki yelled in her frustration.

Marller and Ranma looked at each other and simultaneously said, with a small simultaneous shrug from both of them as well "Eh, whatever." causing Nabiki to start developing an eye twitch, that soon got her whole face involved in it and then finally spread into a full body twitch. Thus it was a very good thing she stayed sitting on the couch while she was yelling at them, or she would have fallen over with all her twitching.

Then Ranma asked Marller seriously "Will that work though? What you just did I mean?"

"Trust me Mom, no one wants to face ONI lawyers." Marller said with a strait face. Continuing she explained why with "We get the best lawyers that go to Niflheim, and no, not all lawyers go to Niflheim. That's just a stupid myth based on pure jealousy. Once those that do go to Niflheim get there however, we put the best of them to work for ONI Industries. In fact everyone who works at ONI is either a Demon, or someone really talented who went to Niflheim." Marller said while laughing.

"Uh, ok." Ranma said with wide eyes while processing that bit of information.

"Enough about that! We have a wedding to plan for Mom Marller!" Urd then cried out.

"Right you are! Let's get cracking! I'll call the limo and then we'll hit the stores!" Marller cried out while whipping out her cell phone.

"Shopping." Was all Ranma said in her utter dread at this thought. She was going shopping, with a bunch of women, as a woman. Then a truly horrific thought suddenly occurred to her. "There ain't no way you're getting me into a wedding dress!" Ranma cried out in the utter terror of the sudden and horrible thought that had just come to her.

Nodoka, whom the idea had, surprisingly, not yet occurred to, thought about it, and then decided that if her daughter didn't want to wear one, she wouldn't force it. Encourage it, yes. Force it, no. "Ok Ranma honey, but I'm not going to let you go in a Tux. It wouldn't be very feminine, now would it? So we'll just have to improvise and compromise." She said causing everyone in the room to shiver with true and utter fear.

In Marller's limo: a short while later

The limo had shown up shortly after Marller's call for it. In fact not everyone was completely ready by the time it did show, so fast it got there. After they were all ready though, they piled into the huge limo and were off. The driver had asked where they were going, and Nodoka surprised them all by giving the name and address of a very nice wedding coordinator's shop in down town Tokyo, saying she had them under contract for Ranma's wedding, whenever it was to go off.

"How'd you manage to get them to just hold on Mom's wedding, and be willing to drop everything to do it whenever it decided to go off?" Urd asked as they sat in the limo on their way to the shop.

"By agreeing to pay them five times their normal fee after they preformed their services." Nodoka said seriously.

"Gee Mom, isn't that expensive?" Ranma asked feeling bad about her Mother spending that much money on her just because she couldn't make up her mind, while forgetting, or more likely not yet realizing the fact, that she now had so much money available to her that that was like a drop in the bucket of her hourly play money.

Nodoka, who did realize that, to some extent at least, and also realized her daughter's cluelessness to that fact at this point in time, which was a good thing in her mind for Ranma had enough going on with out realizing that she owned a mega corporation and the responsibilities that went with that. In fact Nodoka was not sure that Ranma truly grasped that while she may not yet be running Niflheim yet, most beings will see her as the ruler of it now. Shaking her head at the cluelessness of her loveable child, Nodoka then replied to her with "It will be well worth every penny of it to make sure that when you decided on who and when you would marry, there was a wedding coordinator under contract who would make sure that your wedding was something to be remembered forever." Seeing the frown on Ranma's face Nodoka said with a smirk "Well if you still feel bad, you can pay me back for it."

"I would if I could, but I don't have that kind of money yet. Maybe someday though." Ranma told her Mother who burst out laughing. "What's so funny? What did I say?" Ranma asked confused.

Nabiki answered her with "Ranma, what part of 'You own ONI Industries' did you not get?"

Ranma looked around and asked, "What's that got to do with anything?"

Nabiki sighed and told Ranma "Ranma, let's just say that by owning a corporation with ONI's level of finical power, you are not in any way hurting for money. If you want to pay your Mom back for doing this for you, you can do so and it won't even make you're account notice the fact that it's been accessed in the grand scheme of things."

"Ok then. Sure Mom, I'll pay you back." Ranma then said to her Mother.

Nodoka, now not laughing said "Dear, you don't have to do that, and I'd prefer it if you didn't. I wanted to do this for you, so just let me, ok dear?"

Ranma then scrunched up her face. It wasn't right that her Mom spent all that money on her just because she had been indecisive, and now that it seemed she could pay her Mom back, she didn't want to be paid back. Think hard, Ranma then came up with the idea that sometime in the future, she could get her Mom a really nice gift that would make up for this. Nodding to herself on her problem solving skills, Ranma then said to her Mother "Ok, if you're sure."

To which Nodoka sighed and said "I am."

It was at that time that Marller's cell phone rang. "Yes?" She answered. "Fine. They knew the punishment. Get legal on it immediately. I want them so covered in red tape and drowning with lawsuits that they will rue the day that they dared to try stop this wedding. See to it. Uh-huh. Good-bye." Marller then said and then she disconnected the call and put away the phone.

"Not good news I take it?" Akane asked Marller.

"No. they have not yet seen the light, but I give them three months at the most before they cave." Marller said with a smirk.

"Hmm, well I was thinking that on a year from the day that Ranma and Akane finally admitted their love for each other, they should be wed." Nodoka then said.

After that statement, it was readily put into motion, and the wedding date had been decided on as one year from today.

Niflheim: in a seedy rundown part of it: in the offices of 'Hitters': at the same time

Hitters was an illegal organization within Niflheim. With the doublet system in place, if a Demon killed a Deity, a Demon died, and the reverse was also true. But if a Demon killed another Demon, then the Doublet system was not activated. Hitters was a not originally named group of very powerful and very blood thirst group of Demons that just wanted to kill things, and get paid for it. They did not care like almost all Deities and a lot of Demons did that when a Demonic or Divine being killed something, they ceased to exist, and when they died by other means they also ceased to be, for there is no afterlife for Deities and Demons, just mortals and immortals. They just wanted to kill things, and do it a lot.

So when their agent called all eight of them at once for a single job, they knew that it was going to be a big one.

"Who's the mark?" One of them asked while looking around at all of the gathered Hitters. They usually worked in one's or maybe two's. This would be the first time that all eight of them had been gathered for a single hit. It made him salivate at the thought of who the target could be.

"This," Their agent said throwing a folder at every one of them, which they all perfectly caught "Is one Ranma Saotome."

"Pretty girl, but what's so dangerous about her that you needed all of us to take her on?" Another Demon asked.

"Well this "Pretty girl" as you put it, after doing some back ground checks on her, because I recognized the name, routinely has desummoned a lot of summoned Demons of third class category one and has on occasion desummoned a few second class category one Demons" Their agent said.

"Ah, big deal! I don't see why you need all of us then." One of the two Demonessess in Hitters said.

"That's not why we've been contracted to 'Hit' her, nor why all of you are needed. And in fact our client did not mention this fact, or in all probability knew of it. That was just shown up on a background check. No why we were hired to 'Hit' Ranma Saotome was, have you ever heard of Saffron?" their agent asked rhetorically. Considering the size of the bounty multiple parties in Niflheim had out on that bastard of an ex-Deity, of course they had 'Heard' of him. As only a Deity First class category three, he was easy pickings for Demons of their standing, if they went after him in a pair that is.

"Well the 'Pretty Girl' here was in a fight with him." Their agent started when the other Demoness present said "If she took him out, I want to kill her regardless. That bastard was mine." The others nodded in agreement with her. She had dibs for what he had done to her.

"Well it seems that in their fight, Ranma Saotome became a single being with Hild." The agent said flatly.

They all stood strait up in surprise at that statement. "How?" was all the first to speak asked.

"Ranma Saotome was born a male." The agent started "That's why when I got this image with a name I associated with another one I did some background checks on her. About two years ago she had fallen into a spring at Jusenkyo. And not just any spring, no, but Hild's spring. And it seems that this Ranma Saotome took Hild's soul out of the spring with at the time him when he left the spring. And for some reason during the confrontation between Ranma and Saffron, he and Hild became a single being." The agent then looked at the gathered group of 'Hitters' and said "Your target is the new Hild/Ranma amalgamation. Our client wants Ranma Saotome dead before she realizes the extent of her powers. Right now she's very new to them, and has only used them once. So theoretically, three of you would be perfect for the job. However," Their agent then said "She's currently with all three of the Norns and Marller, and Urd and Marller have both acknowledged her as their mother. So you may be fighting and the Norns and Marller as well. Do not kill the Norns, though Marller is fine to do so. But make sure Ranma Saotome is dead before you return, you got that?" Their agent asked them.

"Sure. Got you. No problem. Piece of cake." Came from various Demon's around the room. Then one asked the important question "Where is she now?"

"She's on her way to a wedding shop in down town Tokyo Japan on Migard. Seems this Ranma was to be married soon. And that's where you'll 'Hit' her." The agent told them.

"Got it." One of them said while the rest nodded in agreement.

Down town Tokyo: a bridal shop: a few hours later

They had arrived at the wedding coordinator's shop at around three in the afternoon, and it was getting on to be five thirty now. For the first two hours or so, the coordinator had just talked with them after getting over the surprise that Ranma was stuck as a female now, yet used to be male. She had not truly believed in the curse, but for five times her usual fee, she'd put up with some weirdness, even if she wasn't sure she believed all of it. Like how these two women that were obviously older then Ranma insisted that she was their Mother for some reason. 'Just think of the money.' The wedding coordinator, one Aiko Satorie thought whenever she was presented with new weirdness.

After the first two hours of getting a baseline on what they wanted to start off with, she took Nodoka aside to discuss payment options.

As she was doing that, she was multi-tasking her mind on her new goal in life. Becoming a Great Grandmother by the age of forty. She had so far, subtly, or so she had thought she had, put out her opinions on the matter to Urd and Marller.

And in fact they were voicing their opinions on her opinions at that moment.

"Mom, Grandma's scaring me." Urd said in a very hushed tone of voice. She did not want Nodoka to hear her.

"Me too. I don't want to marry yet. I'm way too busy have fun on the single scene right now. And pregnant? No way I'm not ready!" Mara whispered.

"All I can do is be thankful that she's giving Akane and me a year to get ready. I was expecting a month at most." Ranma whispered as Akane nodded in her agreement.

As they were talking on the dangers of Nodoka, a group of six men and two women then walked in. Ranma's danger sense, finely honed to a point few could reach, just went to the level of 'You're in so much trouble that if you were any one else, you'd of just shit yourself. Please write your last will and testament now.'

"Um I don't mean to be rude or nothing, but if you're here to get me, can we please take it side? I'd rather not ruin Akane's dress choices." Ranma said surprising everyone in the shop, most of them had not even noticed the newcomers even come into the shop.

Ranma knew she was in trouble, for while she knew she was very good, and she knew she was very powerful, though how powerful was yet to be seen. But she knew two things at this moment that would hamper her in this fight. One she couldn't reach her new max yet. She'd need a lot of training time, and two, even if she could reach her new max, she'd have a little trouble with these eight. As it was, she knew when this was over, it would hurt. A lot.

The Norns and Marller recognized these eight. Skuld froze with fear. Belldandy was slightly worried for everyone's safety that was not a target, and very worried for whoever the target was. Urd was nervous about the fight to come, she knew they would not walk away unscathed, if at all. Marller, now Marller was absolutely pissed. For these were the Demon mercenary assassins know as 'Hitters'. She knew them all, by reputation if nothing else. They were outlaws and the scum of Niflheim, who lived to kill, and if they were here for any of them… "It's a rebellion again, isn't it?" Marller asked, showing no emotion.

"No." a male Demon said. "How can it be? This, copy, of Hild is not the Queen, you are the ruler at this point and time. And our client does not wish you dead. Unless, you interfere of course. Our client merely wishes that Hild stay dead. So, sorry Hild, but you never should have come back. This time we won't make the mistake the last bunch did. We'll just kill you."

During this time, Belldandy and Skuld took the others in the shop to safety, with Skuld having to knock, an Akane who wanted to stay and fight, unconscious with her hammer and the dragging her off.

"God, am I going to get it latter." Ranma muttered watching the unconscious Akane being dragged to safety.

"You do know that you've all signed your death warrants, don't you. Regicide is one of the few offences in Niflheim with a death penalty." Marller asked them while getting into a fighting stance.

Ranma was watching Urd and Marller prepare for the fight, and observing her opponents. Her opponents were very good, and quite powerful. Urd and Marller, while they had more raw power, were nowhere as good as their opponents. As for herself, she was better then her opponents, in technique, but her power was too new to her, and her Ki had been replaced by something else. Something similar in the way to use and manipulate it, but different enough that she was now at more a disadvantage in this fight then she should have been. And that was troubling, for in this sort of fight you needed to be your best.

Ranma thought to herself 'If I live through this, I swear, the first thing I'm going to do is train my self in this new power.' Then looking at her daughters she continued to think, 'And I'm training them too. All that power, and they have a technique no better then that of a common bar brawler; I can't have that for my girls.' Ranma's thoughts were then interrupted by the male Demons answer.

"Marller, you're problem is, you're just way too nice for a Demoness. You're too damn soft. And besides after this hit, we'll get all the jobs we want thanks to a huge reputation increase. So we really just don't care." He told Marller.

"Get them." He said, and then the fight was on.

AN: I know, in the original chapter two, I ended this with the fight scene. Well I'm scraping that entire fight scene totally and writing a new, much better, and certainly longer one. And I'm adding in more to the aftermath of the fight before Ranma Marller and Urd meet up with everyone else as well, hopefully that is. So except a lot of new stuff before seeing what originally happened in chapter three in the next chapter, and maybe I'll even have enough to put the original three in chapter four. In truth I will be putting the content of the old chapter three and four together wherever I put chapter three in, so expect that definitely. I'm just not sure right now where the original chapter three will wind up in this fic, chapter three or four? Well see you soon. I hope.


	3. REACTIONS

AN1: I know what I said in the last chapter, but I couldn't come up with a, in my mind, better fight scene, so I just modified the old one.

THE REBIRTH OF THE DAIMAKAICHO

CHAPTER THREE

REACTIONS

Down town Tokyo: a bridal shop: a few seconds later

The Male Demon, and three of the other Demons went after Ranma, as she was the target. Urd and Marller were double teamed by one Demon and Demoness each.

'Crap! Their separating us!' Ranma thought in anger and then she was fighting for her life.

Ranma dodged a blow to her head from one Demon, and then she jumped over a foot sweep from another. But then she got hit in the lower back by a Demon whom had gotten behind her, but that just might have been a lucky break for her, as it caused her head to move in a way that allowed her to see the last Demon, who had stayed back, fire a bolt of energy at her.

She quickly got over the pain of the punch and dropped down and thus letting her surprise attacker take that hit for her. As the other two momentarily froze, she took advantage of this by foot sweeping the one on her right, then coming into a rising uppercut on the one on her left. With three of her opponents down, but defiantly not out, she decided to try to take at least one out of the fight. Her target was the one hanging back. Her reason for this was three fold. One, he was smart, two, he was far away from the others, so she'd have distance between the three left if it worked, and three, she was pissed at him. That energy bolt would have hurt.

Running over to the lone Demon, she launched into her traditional Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, but it felt different, sluggish almost. It was harder to gather the energy for it, but yet it was more effective. The few hundred or so strikes that she used to be able to do in her sleep, was now slightly tiring. But the damage the Demon was left with was very impressive, to say the least. 'Shit.' Ranma thought. 'I'm more powerful, but I'll get tired easier. Gotta finish this hard and fast then. And then work on endurance after this is over.'

Ranma then tried to do a Moko Takabisha. The key word here was tried. After it didn't come, and after Ranma got over her split second surprise, it came to her. 'What ever I have now isn't Ki! And that's just what I tried to call up. Let me see, I can do the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, so let's see if I can call up what I used to do that into energy…Shit!' she mentally swore noticing that her opponent had gotten out of his daze, while at the same time the one she foot swept was up as wall. As they were both running at her from opposite directions, she hurriedly went "Moko Takabisha Double!" and two large spheres of black energy, laced with silver energy, hit both opponents, one was carried out the front window, where he collapsed, and the other was knocked through the back wall, where he collapsed as well.

Ranma was breathing hard, 'Damn! Do I ever have to work on endurance now. I mean come on! I used to be able to do over ten of those before I got this winded.' Looking at the two Demons, that were in all likelihood out of the fight though, she thought 'Could it be that that attack was as powerful as ten or so of my old ones? Is that why I'm getting so tired? All my attacks have been powered up, but not my endurance?'

Ranma shook herself out of these thoughts as the one she had uppercutted sprang to his feet, and as the leader, who was the one whom had taken the energy bolt from his comrade, was slowly getting to his.

Ranma targeted the one that she had hit, hoping to take him out of the equation before the leader got his strength back. But she as was making her way over, her target was making his way towards her.

Ranma dodged the opening shot to her face, while he blocked the opening shot to his solar plexus. Ranma then twisted her arm slightly, not only freeing her hand, but brining his hand far enough away from his body, that he couldn't block the knee that hit his stomach. As he slightly bent over, she grabbed his head and smacked into her rising knee.

It didn't do enough to him, as he wrapped his hands around her thigh, and then swung her in a circle, throwing her out the front window.

As she was picking her self off the street, thankful that the window was already broken, the left side of her ribcage flared up in agony as two ribs got fractured from a kick. She sailed through the air, and then she hit the side of a building.

As she got up she then saw that both of her opponents were up and approaching her. The leader was approaching her injured left side. 'Damn. He's the stronger of the two. He must be hopping that he can damage me some more, as I'll have to fight him as the bigger threat, he's stronger and approaching my weak side, but the other one will seriously hurt me if I ignore him, God I wish there was some way to take them both out an once' she thought leaning against the building she had hit. Then it hit her 'The Bakusai Tenketsu!' she thought. She had never done it, but knew how by watching Ryoga do it enough times. She just hadn't been through the toughing that he had, so it would hurt her as well. And she never did go through the toughening, because she was afraid that the toughening might reduce her prized speed. But right now it was the perfect move to get these two out of the fight, by dropping a five story building on them.

Turning around she screamed "Bakusai Tenketsu!" hitting a spot three and a half feet off the ground, and immediately jumped into the air.

As the building fell on her foes, she smiled at the wide-eyed looks of fear on their faces. As she began to fall, she didn't see a good landing spot, and then a half remembered memory came to the front of her mind, and she stopped her decent.

'Cool I can fly!' Ranma thought, floating down to the ground, as she had noticed it ate slightly at her reserves. As she touched down she thought. 'Damn. I have all this power, I know I do, and it's like I can't access it! Well not totally. Not correctly maybe?' She then rolled the puzzle over in her mind.

She made her way back into the shop and saw that Urd and Marller had managed to take out one opponent each, but they were hurt and needed help. She slipped into the Umi-sen-ken and came up behind Marller's, who was closer to her, opponent. Hoping that a Demon's pressure points were the same as a human's, she hit one on the Demon and he went to sleep. The last Demoness then went down quickly when Urd, Marller and Ranma went and triple teamed it.

As the three recovered, Urd looked at Marller and asked "Ok, what the fuck was that about!" After Urd yelled that, she realized her mistake, and she just waited for the lightning strike to hit.

As Marller backed off, not wanting the divine retribution to be anywhere even near her, something wormed its way into Ranma's fore mind. The image of Urd repeatedly getting struck by lightning, and just because she cussed.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled. The lightning paused before it even hit the roof. "No more lightning on Urd for cussing Kami-Sama! She's my daughter and if she wants to, she can. She is certainly old enough to speak however she wants, and if after all this time she's still cussing, you're never going to get her to stop, so lay off her already!" and just like that the lightning was gone.

Marller and Urd looked at Ranma in awe for a moment, and then Marller said, "I'm sorry Mom. I don't know why these jerks were after you, but I'm going to find out. Sorry but it looks like I'll be gone for a while."

"Not if you don't want to go." A female voice said. As Ranma turned around and got into a ready possession, wincing as she did so, she saw goddess come out of the phone.

"Sorry to startle you, I'm Maia, Kami-Sama's secretary." The Goddess said. "I'm here to inform you that Kami-Sama himself will be heading up this investigation into who hired these, thugs. You of course may do your own investigation, but he is really pissed about this. Attacking Ranma? And with his daughters in the crossfire?" As more Gods and Goddesses came out of their mediums and restrained the unconscious assassins, Maia continued with "These eight are in for it. What a lot of beings forget Marller, is that while you may run Niflheim, He MADE Niflheim." And with that she walked away.

As Marller stood there for a moment, digesting what just happened, she said "Well I guess I can do my investigation from here then."

Down town Tokyo: a bridal shop: a few hours later

It had taken quite some time for Maia and her associates to wrap things up. For first they had to restrain and take away the 'Hitters' group. And they still were not done by the time that the Police decided to investigate, so Maia had to pretend to be with some secretive investigative force attached to the imperial throne, and to which she surprisingly had documentation for. The Police then were happy to stay out of their way.

Ranma Urd and Marller were sticking around to heal up, and Ranma was surprised at how fast she healed now, and to be briefed on just what Asgard knew, which was basically nothing at this point in time.

Then Marller summoned her computer terminal, and told her secretary that she wanted a conference with her top personal.

Which leads us to now.

"What is this? What's going on? Why have you summoned all of us?" Were the questions coming from multiple sources.

"Quiet!" Marller Hissed out. "I summoned you all because I have just had a rather nasty altercation with the group known as 'Hitters'."

As Marller said that all present on her video conference screeched out "WHAT!?! Why would they attack you? Don't they get that Regicide is automatic death sentence? Are they that stupid?" then came from a few of them.

"I wasn't their target, it was someone I was with. Someone that they should NOT have known about yet, for I have not made the announcement concerning her reappearance yet." Marller said coldly.

"Um, then just who was their target?" One of the Demons dared ask.

"Hild. She came back earlier today." Marller stated evenly.

"WHAT!!!???!!!" All the video conferencing Demons and Demonesses screeched out. "Where is she then? Why she not returned to us yet? When will she return?" Then came from various sources.

Marller sighed and said "She just got out of a fifteen hundred year imprisonment. She is slightly out of it and is here on Midgard on a vacation until she's ready to retake control of Niflheim. She wanted her return kept a secret until she was ready to retake control, but obviously someone leaked the word somehow, and thought to off her. And I want to know just WHO that someone was. And why they wanted my mother dead. Do you understand me?" Marller asked, in a dangerously calm tone of voice.

"Yes Mam!" They all cried out. Then one of them asked "May we speak to Hild?"

Marller shook her head and said "Not at this time. Now, dismissed." And then she disconnected herself from the video feed.

A restaurant near the battle zone: some time latter

As Ranma and her daughters walked into the restaurant, they saw Belldandy, Keechi, Nodoka, Kasumi and Nabiki, trying valiantly to keep a pissed off Akane from attacking Skuld, who had her back pressed up against the wall in fear.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Ranma asked with a sigh, causing everyone to focus their attention on her.

Akane yelled, pointing at Skuld, "She knocked me out! She hit the back of my head with her hammer!" at this Ranma thought, 'Irony, gotta love it.' Akane continued with, "I just wanted to help you!"

The others had let her go, seeing that she was no longer hell bent on killing Skuld. Which was too bad, because Ranma opened her big mouth yet again.

"Akane, she did the right thing, those were Demons, and you wouldn't have stood a chance." And then the predictable happened, she was over by Ranma's side before anyone could blink, and had malletted her into the floor screaming,

"YOU MORON!" She continued to yell at her, punctuating every sentence with another whap from the mallet. "I was worried about you!" WHAM!!! "You've beaten Demons while you were still human!" WHAM!!! "If you'd just take me seriously for once and train me," WHAM!!! "Then I could fight at your side and not have to run off like a scared little girl!" WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!!

Ranma had had enough. And while Akane had raised a valid point, Ranma thought, 'Does she have to make her point with mallet strikes?' Finally tiring of it, she did what she had wanted to do for a long, Long, LONG time, yet she hadn't dared too, for she didn't know what to do afterwards, but she now had an idea about what to do. So, grabbing the mallet head, she yanked it out of Akane's hands, then proceeded to, while still on the floor, utterly destroy the mallet of DOOM.

Sighing with relief and satisfaction, Ranma shot up, and looked Akane in the eyes.

"Akane," She said to a shocked Akane, "You're right." She finished, surprising everyone present. "If I had just trained you from the beginning, maybe, that's just maybe, you could have helped us. You wouldn't have been able to kill the Demons, but you could have rendered them unconscious, which was what we wanted to do anyway. So if you can pass one test, just one little test, I swear on my honor I will train you, you just have to pass the test first." Ranma said evenly.

"What is it? I can pass anything you through at me!" Akane said eagerly.

"It's really very simple, but I suspect it will be excruciatingly hard for you." Akane frowned at this. "You just have to not lose your temper for one full week. Every time you lose your temper, you will set back the time another week." Ranma said waiting for the explosion to happen.

It looked like it was going to happen, it looked like Akane was going to blow her top at the mere mention that she had anger management issues. But then a miracle happened. And it really could have been a miracle considering all of the higher powers that were watching this. Akane stopped to think. And then she seemed to deflate.

"You really don't expect me to last a week, do you?" she asked, looking down and sounding sad.

Ranma sighed, out of relief that Akane didn't blow her top, and out of sadness, that she would cause the one she loved such pain. 'But this has to be done.' Ranma thought. 'I need Akane to be able to defend herself, but I can't teach her if she's always so angry.'

"No Akane, I don't think you'll be able to make it in the first week. I honestly think it will be about a month or two. I suggest you get some anger management sessions, or do meditation, or preferably both. When you last a full week I will start your training, but until then, I won't do a thing that could be seen as training for you. And there are no exceptions to this. I don't care if Happosai himself molests you, if you lose your temper for any reason, even if it would normally be seen as justifiable, I will start the week over. I am sorry for doing this to you, I really am. I wish I could just start teaching you right off the bat, but your temper is too big a hurdle. Until you've proven too me that you control it, and it does not control you, I will not teach you. So, food anybody?" Ranma asked changing the subject.

The restaurant: even later

After the pig out session, I mean the meal, Ranma sat back and sighed in the utter satisfaction of having a full stomach. "Girls," Ranma said addressing her daughters, "I was very disappointed in how all three of us fought today."

"What? Why? We won!" Both Marller and Urd exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm disappointed in the two of you," Ranma started "Because, while you're both very powerful, you don't have any technique. You're just brawlers! No daughters of mine are going to be that! So I'm going to train you, while I work on my problems."

"What problems are those?" Urd asked.

"In the fight I noticed something. I don't have Ki anymore, I don't know what replaced it…" Ranma started, when Urd interrupted her with.

"Mana, that's your power source now mom, all Gods, Goddesses, Demons and Demonesses exist on it."

"Ok then, Mana. Well this Mana has replaced my Ki, and while it has, by my estimation, made my attacks at least ten times stronger, I don't have the endurance for that yet, so I get exhausted ten times faster. That's the only reason I didn't cream those guys, I got tired so fast. If I ran into a decent opponent, with how fast I get tired now, I'll be the one getting creamed. So I'm going to have to work on my endurance, and do it fast. I feel that this attack was only the beginning." Ranma said.

"You're probably right on that." Belldandy said. "I do wonder who this mysterious client is. Father must have been very angry to send Maia down here to collect those mercenaries. In fact if he is going to question them personally,… No, never mind." She said shaking her head. "I just hope he calls with news soon. So how are you going to train Urd and Marller? And overcome the difficulty you're having?"

"Well I'll have to ask Happosai for permission to start teaching…" Ranma started when Marller asked

"Why? Why would you need to ask that old man's permission to teach us?" Marller asked puzzled.

"He founded Anything Goes. To teach it, I must be recognized by him. It shouldn't be too hard. I just hope he doesn't want to see me in a pair of his hand picked 'silky darlings'" everyone present growled at this. "But like I said," Ranma said, hoping to calm the enraged female hoard, "it shouldn't be too hard. No the hard part's what I plan to do to get my endurance up."

"Which is?" Nodoka of all people asked her.

"I'm going to see the old ghoul. She's the best teacher I ever had. If there's any way to get it up, and quickly at that, she'll know of it. I just hope she'll be reasonable, now that I'm 'off the market' so to speak. And she's not real fond of Demons. And since I am now one… Let's just say I see this as a hard sell." Ranma sighed.

"So I take it you don't want me to come with you to see her?" Marller asked, sounding down.

"No," Ranma said "I want both of you there. I hope that she'll teach the two of you too."

"Ranma," Belldandy started. "I hate to ask this, but do you think you can teach Skuld and myself as well? If these attacks continue as we all fear, then I think both she and I would benefit from the training."

Ranma blinked. "Yeah, sure. I'm sorry. I didn't even think of that."

Akane, who had been breathing heavily, suddenly stood up and almost ran to the bathroom.

"I go talk to her." Kasumi said.

"I'll help." Nabiki told her. They both stood and went much more slowly to the bathroom.

"Damn I proud of her. I didn't even think how jealous she'd get, with me taking you four on as students before her. She got out of here, and before she blew. I just hope she can keep it up." Ranma said softly, yet everyone at the table heard her words.

"Well after she's calmed down, let's go home. We have people to see." Ranma said

Tendo house: a little later

When they entered, they found that Soun and Genma had recovered, and were playing shogi, cheaters style.

"Hey Pops! I need to see Happosai, do you know where the old perv is?" Ranma said loudly, a little too loudly for Genma's and Soun's tastes.

"Shhh, do not speak the masters name! He will hear you!" Genma said, softly, hoping to silence Ranma. It didn't really work.

"Hmm, you think he can hear his named called, eh?" Ranma said. Then shifting her voice she cried out "Oh no! I, Ranma, have been stuck as a girl, and my most recent fight destroyed all my clothes expect my underwear, the Victoria's Secret kind my Mom is making me wear! At least Happosai is not here to steal them!" Ranma cried out in an 'I'm so helpless' tone of voice. Marller and Urd were laughing their assess off at this performance, while all the others, except Soun and Genma, as they were hiding under the shogi table, were chuckling.

Then Happosai appeared. He looked, different to Ranma. Marller stopped chuckling, and stared in wonder at him. "I'll be." she said.

Happosai looked shocked as well. He went pale. "Ranma my, err, girl? When did you become a Demoness?"

Marller looked even closer at him. "Mom," she said. "He's half Incubus."

"Huh" both Ranma and Happosai said, though for different reasons.

"His father was an Incubus. A male sex Demon." Marller said.

"Why is she calling you Mom? And she isn't, no she can't be…" Happosai said, trying to convince himself that the truth was not the truth.

"Yes I'm Marller. And Ranma has merged with my mother, Hild" Marller said.

"Well shit." Happosai said flatly. "Um, what did you want, Ranma, Hild, um, whoever?" Happosai said like he was in a bad dream that he could not wake from.

"Um, I'm mostly Ranma. Happosai, I, uh, wanted your permission to start teaching Anything Goes to my daughters and their half sisters." Ranma said, and then turning to Marller she said "Is he in trouble now or something?"

"Half Demons are usually, killed, by full Demons. They're seen as an embarrassment to the parents." Marller whispered back.

"Well that's just stupid! Really Happosai, I just called you here to see if you'll let me teach Anything Goes, not to ambush you or to fight you or nothing."

Happosai sighed. "Ranma, in my opinion, you earned that right a long, long time ago. I was just waiting for you to ask, but you never did." He sighed again. Then brightening up, he said "I still have more to teach you though before I'll even consider letting you challenge me for my place, but for now, yes you can teach. Call me when you're ready to learn the next level of Anything Goes. You'll do much better then these two fools." He said pointing at Soun and Genma. "I'm going to my room for now to think." Happosai said and disappeared.

"Is it me, or was that even easier then I thought it'd be?" Ranma asked stunned at all that happened.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth Saotome." Nabiki said. "Otherwise you may not get another."

"Your right Nabiki." Ranma said with a small sigh. "Well Girls" Ranma said, addressing the Norns and Marller "Lets do the hard part, lets see Cologne."

Outside this reality: Castle Oblivion: throne room: moments after the failed assignation

The being had many names, but the one that fitted it best was Oblivion. For that was its sole purpose, to bring oblivion to every single reality. 'In this reality,' Oblivion thought while it was pacing, "it should have been so simple. What with that idiotic doublet system that this Kami-Sama had set up. It was child's play to figure out who he was connected to, Hild. Kill Hild, Kami-Sama dies, and poof, there goes this reality, it's time to move on to the next one.'

'Only it wasn't that simple.' Oblivion thought in disgust. 'One of the Demon's that was to kill Hild, got wise, and realized who else would die. Not knowing the consequences for such an action, other then it would be bad for him, he convinced the others to drown her at Jusenkyo, and they did so.' Oblivion grimaced.

'And I had to wait all this time for Hild to come back.' Oblivion thought darkly. 'Then I thought it'd be so easy to kill this Ranma person who merged with Hild, that I sent those oh so incompetent assassins. I never even researched Ranma! How could I have been so fucking stupid! But how was I to know that this human had banished Demons in single combat as a human, and could out fight a minor God? I would have never have thought it was possible! Now that she knows someone is after her she is taking steps to protect herself better. And she's already much too in synch with Hild's power. At this rate she will be harder to kill then the old Hild ever could have been! But she's still much easier to get to and kill than going after Kami-Sama directly.' Oblivion thought.

Then a slow, evil smile came over the being's face. "It's been a while since I've had the challenge that this reality has given me. Ranma Saotome, let us see how challenging you can really be. After all, I do know the final outcome. All things must fall to Oblivion." The being finally said out loud, then manic laughter filled the air.

The Neko Hanten: a few minutes after leaving the Tendo house

As Ranma and Co. entered the Neko Hanten, Cologne, looked at Ranma with obvious disgust. "So Duck-Boy was telling the truth. You're a Demoness now. And you bring yet another Demoness here with you. What do you want you foul Hellspawn?" she said with venom in her voice.

Ranma sighed. She had thought this would be a hard sell, but this? 'Hadn't she even listened to what we said during, that's right,' Ranma thought while remembering 'She and Mousse left with Shampoo, who was still unconscious. She never heard the explanation on what happened. As Ranma went to answer her, Urd shot in her two cents.

"How DARE you speak to my mother and sister like that! I should fry you where you stand you shriveled up old crone!" Urd yelled at Cologne in her severe displeasure.

"Urd, be quiet!" Ranma yelled.

"Sorry mom." Urd said.

Cologne, who just now noticed the Goddesses, having been focused on the Demonesses, and was confused now. And that was understating it greatly. She managed to stammer out, "But, but you're a Goddess! How can you have a Mother and sister that are Demonesses? And how can Ranma be your Mother? You're much too old for that!" Cologne stammered out.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD YOU SHRIVELED UP LITTLE GNOME!?!" Urd yelled, stepping forward. Cologne shank back in some fear.

"Urd, calm down. She's just confused." Ranma said.

"Yes Urd, calm down." Belldandy said. "She's obviously one of those mortals that see all Gods as good and all Demons as bad." Shaking her head she continued with "You think she would have learned different from that idiot Saffron. Elder Cologne, if we may, will you sit down and join us for a chat? We will explain this to you, as well as why we came." Belldandy said smiling.

Cologne felt small. Smaller then even her two foot frame. She felt even worse then that one time she got scolded by Kasumi. So she just nodded, and hopped over to a table.

After an hour or so of conversation, Cologne felt she understood the situation much better.

"So Ranma, you're Kami-Sama's Ex-wife? How are those alimony payments?" Cologne cackled in good humor.

Ranma was stunned at the joke for a few moments, then she started laughing as well, "Well I hope they're good, because he owes me about fifteen hundred years back payment!" she cried out, and then everyone was laughing.

"So Ranma, why did you stop by? Not just to explain things to me. You want something." Cologne said with certainty.

Ranma started to explain. "Cologne, I say this with all honesty, you are the best teacher I've ever had." Cologne shuffled a bit on her perch at that. "I need your help. Ever since my merger with Hild, my power's gone through the roof. My attacks and stuff are at least ten times more powerful, but I still have the same endurance, so I get tired ten times faster."

"I can see how that would be a problem, Ranma." Cologne said with understanding.

"Yeah, and I need your help. I figure if anybody can figure out how to get my endurance up, and really fast at that, and be able to take into consideration I don't have Ki any more but, what did you call it a gain Urd, oh yah, Mana, as my power source, I knew that you could help me. Plus I'm going to be training my daughter's and their sisters, so, I thought you could help in that too." Ranma told Cologne. "Plus, I really have the feeling that I'm hardly even scratching the surface of my new abilities right now, and I'm going to go through a lot of, transitional, stages, with my new abilities, and you I think you can help me when they so show up."

"That is quite the awesome responsibility you are giving me, training the daughters of Kami-Sama himself. I humbly accept. And you probably are right on the fact of you barely even touching your new true power, for I can not imagine that by merging with this Hild that you describe you'd only be about ten times stronger. You are probably just beginning to get in sync with her abilities at the moment, and will slowly get much more in tune with them." Cologne said, all the while thinking of the status she could gain in the tribe by teaching such high ranking and important Goddesses. She'd just gloss over the teaching of some Demonesses as well. As she sat there in her thoughts of her coming glory, she never noticed Shampoo come in, or the anger in her eyes. A big mistake. A Big, BIG mistake.

Shampoo saw Ranma, in her female form, and could feel the demonic energy just bleeding off her. She called for both her maces and calmly stated "Demoness Ranma, I kill." And then she charged the table hoping to smash the Demoness into the ground.

The group at the tables reaction was varied, Cologne shouted "Shampoo! No! Stop!" While the others got on to their feet to fight.

Except Ranma, who stayed sitting. Shampoo was so intent on her target, that she ignored everything else. She did not hear her Great Grandmother yelling for her to stop, nor acknowledge the bolts of fire and lightning that almost hit her as she subconsciously avoided them. All she saw was her target, and as her twin maces came down in a v strike to her targets neck, she was suddenly air born and knew no more.

Ranma had watched with a small, sad smile as Shampoo ran at her, weaving through the bolts of lightning and streams of fire like it was nothing. As she sat, she watched as both maces came towards her neck, which was a killing move. Still smiling that sad smile, she caught the maces in either hand, and flipped Shampoo over her chair, while remaining seated, burying her waist deep in the floor behind her. Looking over her shoulder she said sarcastically, with the same small, sad smile that had been on her face since Shampoo spoke, "Well that went well."

Heaven: an interrogation room: at the same time

Kami-Sama was not a happy Deity. After much, questioning, it was revealed that these, assassins, knew nothing of who hired them. All they had known was their manager, who in turn knew even less. All he knew was that a letter came to him, wishing to hire these assassins for the extermination of the reborn Hild. The letter was clean too. No way at all to trace it. So all in all, Kami-Sama was a very not happy Deity. He then went back to his office, and dialed the Neko Hanten, where his daughters were with Marller and Ranma.

The Neko Hanten: at the same time

"I'm sorry, Ranma. I'll explain things to her when she awakens." Cologne said. She was going to continue, when the phone started to ring.

"Excuse me a moment." Cologne said, hopping over to the phone. Answering it she said "Hello, Neko…" then her eyes went wide and she almost tumbled off her perch. Looking at Belldandy she managed to get out. "Kami-Sama for you Belldandy."

Nodding Belldandy walked over to the phone and listened occasionally saying "Uh-huh." and then ending with "Well that is most unfortunate. Love you too, bye."

Looking at the curious onlookers, she said "Father said that the assassins were given their job by their manager, who in turn got the job from a letter. And the letter has nothing we can trace. So were still in the dark on who wants you dead Ranma."

"Well that's just great." Ranma said. "Thanks for trying though Kami-Sama." She said looking up.

Cologne then said "Ranma, if you four can come back tomorrow around ten AM, we can get to the training then. I need to spend tonight getting what really is happening strait with Shampoo and Mousse."

Ranma stood and said "Well, thanks Cologne, we'll see you tomorrow then. Go easy on her though." Ranma said, looking at Shampoo's half buried form. And then they left, Cologne was wondering how to get this through her Great Granddaughter's, as she would say, too too thick skull.

Tendo house: dinner time

As Ranma and the other otherworldly being came into the house, they found Kasumi making dinner and every one else sitting at a set table. As Belldandy went to the kitchen to see if Kasumi needed any help, Nodoka asked "How did it go, Ranma?"

"Better then I thought it would. Cologne listened and didn't attack, but Shampoo did." Ranma said.

"Oh dear." Nodoka replied.

"Don't worry, Cologne said she'd talk with her when she wake's up." Ranma reassured her mother.

"Anything else happen while you were over there? Will she train you?" Nodoka asked.

"Well, father called." Skuld said. "He told Belldandy that the assassins don't know who hired them. So we're at a loss as to who wants Ranma dead."

"Well that's most unfortunate." Nodoka said in response.

"But she did agree to Train us." Urd said. "We're to go back over there at ten AM tomorrow."

"My girl," Happosai began. "If you wanted training, why didn't you come to me?" Happosai asked.

"YES!" Genma shouted. "Why did you not go to the master? Are you truly becoming a weak and worthless little girl by seeking a woman to train you?"

And then Genma was hit three different times. Once in the back of the head by Nodoka's sheathed katana, slamming his head into the table, rendering him unconscious and breaking his nose. Once by Urd's Lightning bolt in the back. And once by Marller's jet of flame to the back of his head, robbing him of his remaining hair.

Nabiki sighed, and tipped him off the chair, and then proceeded to drag him to the couch.

"Ok." Happosai said. "Back to my original question. Why did you not come to me, my girl?"

"Um, because I've never gotten real training from you, like I have from Cologne, and I knew that she could help me with my problems." Ranma said seriously.

"Well then," Happosai said "I'll just have to show you that your master can teach you just as well as that old crone! I'm coming with you tomorrow, and you WILL learn from me my girl."

"Are you…" Marller began, when Ranma raised her hand, silencing Marller.

"All right Happosai, if Cologne will agree, you can teach us with her. But no funny business! Got that? First time you do anything perverted, you're gone! Got that!" Ranma told Happosai.

"My girl would I do something like that?" Happosai asked innocently.

"YES!!!" was the shout of every female in the room.

"Dinner!" Kasumi called out, coming in with Belldandy and the food.

Sitting at the dinner table with every one, minus Genma, Ranma paused her eating when Nabiki said, "Didn't you have something to say to Ranma Akane?"

Looking up she saw Akane go beet red, and then Akane said "I'm, I'm seeing a therapist at Noon tomorrow. Nabiki got me an appointment."

Ranma put her chopsticks down and said. "Good for you, I know this must be hard. I'm proud of you Akane."

"Can we talk alone? I need some time with you." She said looking teary eyed. Ranma eyed the remaining food then said

"Sure."

"Then let's go to my room." Akane said getting up.

"Ok." Ranma said following Akane. And the others did not see either one for most of the night, till Ranma came out saying "She's asleep."

The Neko Hanten: 9:58 the next day

Ranma, her daughters and one of the daughter's half sisters arrived at the Neko Hanten at a few minutes before ten AM, with Happosai in tow. He had a huge bag slung over his shoulder, and when Ranma asked what was in it, all he would say was it was a peace offering to Cologne. Ranma just hoped it wasn't his silky darling collection. 'He would be the type to give that as a peace offering to a woman.' She had thought.

After knocking on the door, they were answered by a Cologne, who took just one look at Happosai and asked "What the hell is he doing here?"

Ranma opened her mouth to answer, but was stopped by Happosai's answer. "I am here to see that my heir is given proper training."

"Are you saying that I don't give proper training?" Cologne half yelled.

"No! No, No, I'm saying I'm here to give Ranma the proper training for a master of Anything Goes. Shesh, so touchy. And I even brought a peace offering for you too, but if you're going to be so rude…" Happosai said trailing off.

"And what is this peace offering, hmm?" Cologne asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just everything I still have of what I took from your village." Happosai said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!!!" Cologne yelled in supreme shock. "You're just giving it all back? What do you want in return?" Cologne said in suspicion.

"I think I already said it. I want to help you train Ranma and the girls. Ranma needs some training in the master level of the Anything Goes style. And if she's training with you, I can incorporate that into her training." Seeing Cologne's squinty eyed look, and guessing what it must be for he hastily said waving his arms in front of him "I'm not trying to take over your training of her, just using your training to further mine! I thought we could work together, in training them all!" he said quickly.

Cologne calmed down at hearing that he didn't want to take over, and said "Well let's see what you're returning." And then turned around and hopped into the Neko Hanten's dinning area.

Happosai followed her and was in turn followed by the women. As the women came in they found Cologne opening the bag Happosai brought with him. As she brought out more and more stuff, her face was a fluctuating mix between unbridled joy of seeing the things and pure unadulterated anger at that fact these things had been gone so long.

After going over all the things and then putting them back in the sack, she said "You may help."

Tendo house: 10:18 AM

"Well Akane, looks like you didn't last past a day." Nabiki said to a now calm Akane, who had just had a work out with her mallet on Genma and her father.

She had been taking cooking lessons from Kasumi that morning, and they had stolen the results of her cooking, thinking it was Kasumi's, and while Soun was vomiting, Genma had the audacity to say to Kasumi 'Why are you even wasting your time trying to teach her how to cook?' And so with the battle cry "YOU JERK!!!" she hammered them both into unconsciousness.

"Damn, I didn't, did I? But they said I shouldn't even try to learn to cook better! Hell it took Kasumi of all people force feeding me my own cooking last night to get me to relies that I need lessons. I was sick for over an hour! And I only had a tea spoon of my soup! If I ate the whole thing I'd probably be dead! I told Ranma last night that she'd never eat my cooking again until Kasumi said it was good enough, and these jerks think I should just give up?" She yelled.

"Sis, you're losing it again." Nabiki said calmly.

Akane took some deep breaths and said "Sorry. When's my appointment again?"

"In about an hour and forty minutes. Come on Kasumi and I will walk you there. We need to leave soon if were going to make the appointment on time. He's in the next ward over, I couldn't find a psychiatrist in Nerima" Nabiki said then called to Kasumi "Come on Kasumi, we have to leave now."

"Thanks" Akane said heading for the door.

The Neko Hanten: 10:27 AM

Shampoo had been profusely apologizing to Ranma, and Mousse had been saying he tried to tell them she was a good Demoness, but they just wouldn't listen, when they heard a voice interrupting them saying, "Well come on, we still have to get to the training ground." Cologne said going out the door. She had just finished storing everything Happosai had returned.

"Where is it?" Happosai asked picking himself up and following her.

"It's that old warehouse that was slated for demolition." She replied over her shoulder, as everyone else followed her.

Ranma was walking and talking with Shampoo and Mousse, who were still getting everything straitened out, when a beeping noise came from Marller.

Marller sighed, and brought up her Demonic computer screen, saying "What is it?"

"Mam!" a Demon replied. "A human just appeared in the middle of the second level. He was tearing the place apart! It has taken over sixty guards to corner him. And we still haven't subdued him or caught him. All we could do was trap him. We need you down here now mam." The Demon said in worry.

"Let's see a picture of this human." Marller said. As the security film was played Marller said "Now why does he look familiar?"

"Ryoga?" Ranma said in surprise looking at the pictures from behind Marller. She had gotten interested and looked. "What's he doing in Hell? He must have really gotten lost this time. Well let's pick him up and get him out of there." She said.

"What's that Mom?" Marller asked.

"That's Ryoga, one of my friends. He gets lost a lot. Must have gotten really lost this time. You met him once already, at Jusenkyo, remember? Any way let's get my friend before some one gets hurt." Ranma said.

"Ok fine Mom." Turing to Cologne Marller asked, "Do you think we can meet you there? We have to pick up this Ryoga person before he gets hurt."

"Or before Ryoga hurts a few Demons. He could hurt some of the lower level ones."" Cologne said. "He was Ranma's best challenge for quite some time. In fact bring him with you, he could be useful in your training." She said cackling.

"Uh ok." Ranma said. "We'll bring him with us. So how do we get there?" Ranma asked Marller.

"Like this." Marller said waving her hand, causing a portal to open to hell. All present, except Marller and Ranma backed off from it. "Coming Mom?" Marller said going through. Ranma followed.

Somewhere in Nerima: Akane is walking with her sisters: 10:42 AM

"So, what do you know about this doctor?" Akane asked Nabiki.

"Only that he comes highly recommended. And remember, he doesn't live in Nerima, so I've brought some packets for you to give him, if he doesn't believe some of the more, unbelievable things you'll have to tell him." Nabiki said.

"Like what?" Akane asked.

"Like anything that has to do with Ranma. Or with our new guests." Nabiki said with a sigh. 'I can't believe that we're so used to these sorts of things, that when we leave Nerima, we have to prove it to every one. How fucked up is Nerima, anyway?' Nabiki thought darkly.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense. I guess those sorts of things are pretty unbelievable to an outsider. Thanks Nabiki." Akane said, taking the bag of stuff from Nabiki.

"If you want Akane, we can sit in on your first session, to help lend credit to your more unbelievable parts, and of course to support you in your first session." Kasumi said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Kasumi. I appreciate it. I'll probably take you up on that offer. Let me think about it though." Akane said in response.

"Sure thing Akane." Kasumi said.

Hell: The second level of Hell: Near Ryoga's position: Time is relative here

"Mam!" a Demon said as Marller exited the portal. As Ranma exited behind her, he stuttered "Hhhhh, HILD-SAMA!!!" he finally shouted, causing every Demon in the vicinity to look over at them. "I had heard you were back, but this unworthy one did not believe it until he saw you! If I may be as bold as to ask, why haven't you returned till now?" The demon asked.

"My name is Ranma. I just came to take Ryoga back home. I have got to ask how he got lost to here though." Ranma said.

"Eh? Hild-Sama, why are you…" the Demon began when Marller interrupted with.

"Mother has changed since she was gone worm. She's changed her name to Ranma now, and you WILL call her by Ranma-Sama, got that?" she said looking around at the gathered Demons. "Now this is one of mother's friends over there, and she's here to take him home, got that? Now clear the way!" Marller shouted.

Instantly the crowd parted, leaving a direct path to a Ryoga who was wearily throwing Shishi Hokodan's at the front Demons to keep them back.

Ranma walked up to Ryoga, calling out "Hey Ryoga! You keep saying 'I've seen Hell because of you Ranma!' but is this really the first time you've been here, or were you really telling the truth?" Ranma asked.

A tired Ryoga looked up and said, "Ranma you jerk! Of course it's not my first time here! Of course this is the first time I've spent any real amount of time in this place." He said shocking Ranma in to stopping. "So this really is Hell? I thought it was, but I wasn't always so sure." He said sitting down against the cave wall he had been trapped against. "I don't know why, but I couldn't leave this time. God I'm tired." Ryoga said in exhaustion.

Ranma came closer and said "Are you ok man? You look like shit."

Ryoga laughed at this and said "I'm just exhausted. Had to keep your followers of me for quite some time, now didn't I?"

"My followers?" Ranma asked confused.

"Ranma, this is Hell right?" Ryoga asked, looking up from his position on the ground.

"Well, yah." Ranma said.

"Then all these Demons are your followers, seeing as your now the Queen of this place." Ryoga said with a sigh as he stood up.

"Oh yeah! That didn't occur to me." Ranma said slapping her forehead.

"Well get it through that thick skull of yours before it's too late Ranma. Now why are you here?" Ryoga asked Ranma.

"Uh, Marller got a call about you tarring up the place, and they wanted her back here to take care of it. When I saw it was you, I came with her to, you know, get you out of here. In fact the old ghoul said she'd like your help when she's teaching Marller, Urd, Skuld and Belldandy how to fight with Happosai. The two of them are also training me some more too." Ranma said.

"Training them and you some more too? Why?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma then explained what had happened at the bridal shop.

"Damn. And when Akane passes her test, you'll be training her too?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah." Ranma said.

"And getting exhausted in the middle of a fight like that must be a real drag, huh." Ryoga asked.

"Oh yeah. Even with all this power, if you could do what you do best and endure, you'd beat me." Ranma said.

"Gee, thanks for the complement." Ryoga said, only half sarcastically, because he knew Ranma was trying to complement him.

"What?" Ranma said clueless as to how she had slightly insulted Ryoga.

"Nothing." Ryoga said with a sigh, knowing that he could do nothing about Ranma's cluelessness.

"Hey Mom," Marller said coming up for behind Ranma "How'd you like a quick tour of the place?" She asked.

"But we have to get back for the training." Ranma pointed out.

"Time is relative here Mom." Marller said.

"Huh?" Ranma asked intelligently.

"She means time flows differently here Ranma." Ryoga said in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah Mom." Marller said. "You can take the tour with your friend here, and we can meet the others right as they get to where we're training."

"Uh, ok." Ranma said, seeing this was important to Marller for some reason.

"Ok then, follow me!" Marller said in excitement, turning around. Ryoga and Ranma looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her.

Dr. Shingo Hojo's office: 12:00 PM

Akane was nervously waiting for her appointment time. She had decided that she needed her sisters to come in with her for this session for two reasons. One was the fact she needed Nabiki to explain the things that an average Neriman knew and would not question if they didn't. Two was the fact that she needed some hand holding for this. She was scared. 'What if he couldn't help? What if he thought I am a really bad person? What if he thought I was crazy and I need to be locked up? What if…' she thought, until the receptionist said,

"Dr. Hojo will see you now." And as she said it, a tall dark haired man in his early thirty's came out.

"Miss Tendo." He said. "I understand that you want your sisters to sit in on your first session? That's fine, most people need some hand holding from family in the first few sessions. As long as they're helpful, I'll allow it. And you said you had some things to show me? Well come back into my office." He said turning around.

The three sisters stood up, and then followed him back into his office. There was the stereotypical couch, and four other chairs. The Doctor sat, motioning them to do the same. "Now you are here Miss Tendo for anger management issues, correct?" Akane nodded. "And you said to the receptionist that you had some things to show me, things that I would have a hard time believing, and if I didn't, I couldn't treat you at all? That sounds strange if I may say so. What do you have to show me?" Dr. Hojo asked.

Akane stood up and handed the Doctor a thick file plus a VHS tape. "It's all in here Dr. Hojo." Akane said.

"Please, call me Shingo." He said. He started to look through the file, and then he frowned. "Do you really expect me to believe this stuff?" he said as he got to the third page.

"Dr. Hojo." Nabiki said. "We have no reason to lie to you. This was put together by me to help you understand things that we take for granted. Nerima is very strange, and all the strangeness centers around Ranma, Akane's fiancée. In fact she could probably use your help too now that she's a she full time, and a Demoness to boot, come to think of it, but I don't know if she'll go for it. Maybe if Akane suggests it, or if it is pointed out right. Hmmm." Nabiki said going into deep thought.

"I always thought the rumors on Nerima were just that, rumors. But you're saying they're true?" Shingo asked.

"If any thing Dr. Hojo, they're understated." Kasumi said.

Laughing weakly the Doctor said "That's hard to believe."

After finishing the file, and watching the fifteen minute tape he pressed the intercom button to his receptionist and said, "Arini, cancel the rest of my appointments for the rest of the day. I need to step out."

"Yes Doctor." was the response.

"Oh, and after that you can close up and go home." Shingo said.

"Yes Doctor. Thank you." She said.

"I'm going to do something I've never done before. A home visit. If you don't mind that is. May I accompany you to your home, and meet your family and finish this first session there? I need to meet the people in this report, especially your fiancée, to properly treat you, and to be honest I don't want to wait until I see you next week. This has caught my curiosity too much." Dr. Hojo said.

Akane looked at Nabiki who nodded and pulled out a cell phone. "I'll call Cologne. I doubt they'll be happy interrupting their training, but I'll make sure that they understand that your Doctor needs to meet them to effectively teat you. If Ranma understands this, I'm sure she'll drop everything to come home." Nabiki said making the call.

The abandoned warehouse serving as a training ground: 12:47 PM

Ranma was in the middle of a revived version of the Bakusai Tenketsu training regiment. It was revised in the fact Cologne had tied her in the middle of a steel hoop about fifteen feet in the air, and two wrecking balls, one operated by her and the other by Happosai, kept hitting her from both the front and back at the same time.

As she was being hit for the uncountable time today, she thought, 'The old ghoul better be right about this not effecting my speed any. But what she said makes a lot of' she interrupted her thought with a verbal "OW" as the two steel balls hit her at the same time again. She continued thinking where she left off with 'sense. When I said I never tried learning this, because I thought it would slow me down, she laughed and said 'Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. Ryoga is slow as a fighter, The Bakusai Tenketsu didn't change that, if any thing it helped his style, letting him take the hits that his slowness would have him take anyway. Comparing the two of you is like comparing a helicopter to a tank. Ryoga Got more armor on his tank, and you'll get more on your helicopter. It won't make you any slower, just able to take more hits. Although we're going to have to up it a notch, since you already can take some good hits.' She remembered Cologne saying as another round of squishing came on.

Then Cologne's cell phone rang and she called a halt to Ranma's training to answer it, then hanging up called a halt to all training.

As they all gathered around, all but Ranma greatly relieved for anything that would stop the training Cologne said "Ranma that was Nabiki. She said that Akane's Doctor needs to see all of us, but you the most, before he can truly start to treat her. Oh and she said that she didn't make it as of 10:09 this morning. What is this all about?" she asked.

"I told Akane she had to make it one week without losing her temper before I'd start training her. Looks like that week got started over. And she's going to a Doctor to help her with her anger management issues. If he needs to meet us to do it then let's go. Did she say where to meet them?" Ranma said then asked.

"Yes. She said the Doctor's coming down here and to meet them at home. It's a good thing you want her to get some control on her temper before you teach her." Cologne said.

"Yes Ranma my girl, that was very wise." Happosai said.

"And what would you know of wisdom?" Cologne asked Happosai.

"Guys, let's just get home." Ranma said sighing

EAN: Not much changed in this chapter, but the next chapter will have the revisions that I am so looking forward to. Remember, I really liked this story, and am not changing all that much of it except where needed to clarify things and to expand on them. Don't ask why this needed to be rewritten then, for I wanted to do so, mostly for the revisions in the next chapter and on.


End file.
